RWBY: Remnant Evil
by Kage Bijuu
Summary: Team RWBY and JNPR reading horror books seems to have brought a extra layer of fear to the World of Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own RWBY that is own by the Rooster Teeth.

Team RWBY and JNPR reading horror books seems to have brought a extra layer of fear to the World of Remnant.

RWBY: Remnant Evil

It was nighttime in Vale as everyone was sleeping right now. Including at Beacon Academy as some teachers were patrolling around. Making sure now of the students were not wandering around at night or causing mischief. Meanwhile in one of the rooms eight people were sitting in the in the dark.

The first one was a young girl of fifteen years old with sliver eyes as she had a black and red hair. She was wearing pajamas consist of a black tank top with a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and white long pants with pink roses as decoration. She also wears a black sleeping mask with triangular red eyes that sit on top her. She has a petite figure but has adorable look. This is Ruby Rose the Leader of RWBY. She was eating a cookie.

"You know Ruby you going to get nightmares if you eat before bed." another girl said as she had light blue eyes and long flowing white hair. She was wearing a faded bluish sleeping gown with short sleeves and white trimmings, and a logo of snowflake on the upper-right chest. She had a good figure and look elegant. This is Weiss Schnee heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.

"You know she not going to listen." another young girl said in a quiet voice as she has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. She has wearing a black ribbon that is tied in a bow. She also has two cat ears on her head but the ribbion gave them allusion that they were part it. She was wearing a black yukata, with gray and white as a secondary color setup. She has a nice figure and exotic look to her. This is Blake Belladonna a Fanus

"Really you come between my little sis and her cookies. That all I got to say." another young girl said as had bright gold long hair and liliac color eyes. She was wearing pajamas that are an orange tank top with her flame emblem on the front, and black boy shorts. She had a busty and curvy figure plus wildfire look to her. She was also holding a odd book. This is Yang Xiao Long.

"What is that book you got there?" a young man asked as he blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue full-body pajamas with blue bunny slippers and a white bunny face on its chest. This is Jaune Arc leader of team JNPR.

"It not a book a haven't see before." young girl said as she has long red hair down in a ponytail and vivid green eyes. She was wearing a red sleeping suit which had pattern of a frog on it. She was also holding a pillow underneath her arm. She has a very nice figure and serene air to her. This is Pyrrha Nikos.

"Nora is that your book?" a young men asked as he had black hair and pale pink eyes. He was wearing a green silk pajamas outfit. This is Lie Ren.

"Yes I thought since we all having a sleep over I thought we can tell scary stories. I mean Yang brought out a scary story as well." Nora said as she was young women with orange hair and blue-green eyes. She was wearing a pajamas consist of a dark gray T-shirt with the word "Boop" written on it which also has a hammer emblem on it and pink shorts patterned with white thunderbolts. She has busty and curvy figure with a happy go lucky personality. This is Nora Valkyrie and she was holding a book as well.

"Well I going to go first with my story." Yang said as she brought the book in full view now.

Yang book looked very old hard cover book with a leather protector. It almost look like someone attempt to salvage it.

"That looks old Yang." Ruby commented as Yang open the book. She then started to read.

"The Grimmleal." Yang read out as lightning flash and it started to rain.

"It wasn't supposed to rain tonight." Blake commented as Yang just kept on reading.

"I have arrived just at the Mining Village Innsmouth. All I have to say people in this town are a bit weird and not that talkivite at all. Only one seems friendly is a female mouse fanus. Still I came to check on the mines so just have to go talk to the Mayor." Yang read as RWBY room door open with a creak as this startled everyone.

"Why the door open like that!" Ruby asked a it startled.

"The wind?" Pyrrha asked

"It wasn't windy." Nora said as she sit back down as they all turn to look at Yang as she went to continue her story.

"Hmmm this seems more like a dairy. Let just find the creepy part then." Yang said as she started turning the page.

"I met the miners and I do have to say the are odd a bunch. But they do appear to be working. But why do I feel a sense of wrongness and why that fanus told me to get out of town quickly?" Yang read out as suddenly Weiss favorite vase fell down shattering on the floor.

"My vases!" Weiss shouted as she run to the vases. She looked at the shattered remains as she then scooped them up careful and place them in a box.

"That is odd." Yang muttered as a lot of people were now starting to feel a bit jumping.

"I knew something was wrong with the miners; they were too organized, always digging in the same direction, undeterred by the lack of crystals. But where are they going, what are they trying to find? The owner of the mine seems unconcerned, and insists that their weird semblance is a familiar inheritance. I'll follow them tomorrow, I feel that this is even worse than what I think." Yang turns the page and reads the next entrance, her eyes enthralled by the events unfolding. One can hear the windows blowing up which was starting to unnerve them.

"I can't believe it! Deathstalkers! Of all sizes and varieties! Worse still, the miners walk among them not only unconcerned, but undisturbed too! Almost got caught though, but it seems that they are now turning back on their digging, going deeper; a spire maybe? I'll talk to the mayor tonight, this is too much for me to handle alone." Yang's eyes seemed to grow in horror as she proceeds to the next entrance, her eyes seems to reflect red... like blood...

"Yang please stop reading that!" Ruby said a bit to freak out as she holding on to Pyrrha.

"Yeah I think I should stop that." Yang said as she was getting a bit freak out as well.

"Nora it your turn." Yang said

'I hope her book is less unnerve then that one. Still didn't read all of it.' Yang commented in her mind.

"Eh sure." Nora said bringing out her book which looks fairly normal compare to Yang. It just has a weird black color and no inscription on it at all.

Nora open the book.

"So it seems like a series of short stories." Nora commented as she started to read.

Deep into the park of the small city, among the tall trees at the center, the group of bullies were taking advantage of the cute twins.

"No! Please stop! You are hurting him!" Cried the girl in distress.

"You want us to stop? Well, then take off your clothes." The leader of the bullies said to the girl, while his cronies laughed and cheered, one of them still kicking the poor boy.

"No! Don't!" The boy said to his sister, preferring to die than to see her shamed.

"Shut it!" His tormentor shouted, but the kick never came.

"Oh god no!" One of the bullies cried, seeing that his friend was being held by what looked like a tall man dressed in a black suit; but he was too tall, and had no face.

"Run!" Shouted the leader after seeing his friend being invaded by black tendrils, his eyes gone, and gurgling sounds escaping from him.

But the bully couldn't give more than three steps, for the man-creature leaped at him like the most hungry of the spiders, not allowing even the smallest of the yelps; and while the bullies were being dealer with, the boy had pinned his sister down, shielding her with his mauled body.

"Don't open your eyes, it will be over soon." The boy whispered to his sister, taking comfort in the idea that by sacrificing himself, his sister will live, but pain never came.

Go Home...

Both heard the words without sound, like a whisper in their heads, and when they looked up, they noticed that there was nobody there, neither the bodies of the bullies, or the outsider...

"Well that is the end of first one." Nora said

"Well at least the bully got want coming to them at least." Ruby said as the story didn't sound scary.

"What the next one?" Blake asked as Nora turn the page. She soon started to read.

Running through the forest was teenager girl. She was looking back as she was being relentless being chase by this tall being. She shouldn't have looked at it. Want ever she did cause it to start chasing her and her family to vanish without a trace. She kept on running but each turn she see the being.

Why You Run...

The girl kept on running as the being just seem to appear into existence.

Your Family Didn't Run...

The girl had a fearful expression on her face.

You Shouldn't Run...

"AAAAHHHH!" the girl screamed in pain as her both of her legs were taken clean off by a tendrils as she drop to the ground as the being appeared right over her.

Die Alone Then...

The girl didn't had time to scream before the Tendril invade her body and ripping her apart.

Suddenly there was the sound of someone knocking on the RWBY door.

"What is happening in there?" Glynda voice called out as someone inform her of the raise of a negative energy.

Soon the door open as before them was a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She is wearing white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with brown heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol. She has a very busty and curvy figure. But also has aura of that of a teacher. This is Glynda Goodwitch.

"Okay why are member of Team JNPR are in Team RWBY room?" Glynda asked in a commanding voice.

"Eh we were having a sleepover to improve cross team bonding." Weiss said

"That seems reasonable. But still you were producing negative energy just now what was causing that?" Glynda asked as she looked around until she took notice of the books Yang and Nora were holding. She took out her riding crop and pointed at the two books as they float to her as she took a good look at them. She then open up both books and look through them.

'Don't know what these books are but I should give them talking to about getting to into horror stories.' Glynda thought as she sent the books back to the two girls. Glynda then sigh as everyone in the room realized she was about to give them a lecture a long one as well.

I hope all of you enjoy my first RWBY story.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own RWBY that is own by the Rooster Teeth.

Team RWBY and JNPR reading horror books seems to have brought a extra layer of fear to the World of Remnant.

RWBY: Remnant Evil

Chapter 2: Consequences?

It was the morning at Beacon Academy. Team RWBY and Team JNRP were dress in there usual outfit instead of there pajamas as they were carrying there weapons. Glynda was in front of them.

"Okay all of you remember that food fight that happen yesterday do you?" Glynda asked as both team nodded there heads.

"Well this is going to be your punishment. You all be doing three days worth of border patrols." Glynda said

"What!" everyone said at once.

"You did wasted a whole of good food." Glynda said.

"You also be assign to a outpost as well." Glynda said

"What!" everyone else said yet again while Glynda just signed.

"This is part of your punishment you will have to do paperwork and just walking along the mountains road that border near Altas. So remember to bring any of your thing along for this." Glynda said

Soon a Bullhorn VTOL Transport dropped off both team at what one can say is a simple stone built guard tower outpost with couple of building that connected to it. Waiting for them was a Ranger. Rangers were lone wolf huntsman that didn't quite pass the Huntsmen team requirement but are still very effective and normally assign to patrols. The Ranger looked like a pretty boy as he had greenish black hair and was wearing a green armored leather outfit. He was also carrying a Bow.

"So you eight will be helping me patrol these borders right?" the young man asked

"Yes." everyone said at once.

"Well I'm Olive Noir and I be watch over all of you. So tell me your name." Olive asked as both teams tell him there name.

"Okay you will all be patrolling the mountain roads and take care of any Grimm that come your way or escort any group around. We sometimes get explorers around here and they do need protecting. So get to it." Olive said as Team RWBY and Team JNPR left. Olive just stay behind at the outpost.

"In three days they going to be gone and I will feel lonely again. Should have just try to retake the exam." Olive muttered to himself.

Team RWBY and Team JNPR were patrolling a eastern route that was close to a mountain forest region. There wasn't anything exciting happening on that route at all.

"This is so boring." Ruby said with a pout as the group kept on walking.

"Hey little sis you were having nightmare last night didn't you?" Yang asked her sister.

"No why you think that Yang?" Ruby quickly said

"Well I know you have a very over activate imagination." Yang said

"I do not have over activate imagination." Ruby said childish when she a heard a loud noise from over head as she freak out and took out Crescent Rose which was in sniper rifle mode. She then fire upward which startled the others as Weiss place her hand on Ruby rifle.

"Ruby calm down that just a Atlas Warship flying overhead." Weiss said

"Wait it is?" Ruby asked

"Yes I been on one before and remember the noise it makes." Weiss said as Ruby relaxed.

"I hope Ruby didn't hit there ship or else we be in more trouble." Blake commented offhandedly.

"Don't worry it most likely hit a Nevermore and if it did. They wouldn't take notice of it." Pyrrha said as everyone kept on walking when suddenly Ruby heard a twig snap as she again freak out and shot into the bush.

"AHH!" a girl voice cried out.

"I so sorry." Ruby shouted as went into the bush as there was dead Beowulf on the ground as there was young girl who was couch down. She had spiky pink hair and black eyes. She was wearing what one can say is a explorers outfit. She was also carrying a odd knife. She had a very busty and sexy figure.

"Why in the world you shot at me?" the busty girl asked upset.

"I so sorry at least I got the Beowulf that most likely was about to attack you." Ruby sheepishly said

"I don't care about that want in the world made you decide to shot over here?" the busty girl asked again.

"I heard a twig snap." Ruby replied

"And that require you to shot first and see later?" the busty girl scolded ruby.

"Now you will have to pay." the busty girl said as Ruby looked a bit afraid and confuse what she mean by that. But the girl brought up a hat that had a hole in it.

"Yes you have to pay 20 lien to cover the cost of my hat that you destroyed." the busty girl said as Ruby sign as she took out her wallet and gave the girl 20 lien.

"Anyway that is all covered now. Who are you?" the busty girl asked

"Ruby Rose and I'm the leader of RWBY." Ruby replied.

"Well my name is Ivy Greene and I'm a explorer." Ivy said

"Ruby did you found who it was that made that cry?" Jaune voice called out as Ruby turn her head as Ivy lick her lips a bit.

"I found a Explorer name Ivy Greene." Ruby called out as she went off toward the others as Ivy follow after Ruby. Soon they were back with the group.

"Oh so this is the rest of your team?" Ivy said as she then took notice of Jaune and Ren.

"So this is the person you almost shot?" Yang asked

"Yes I'm Ivy Greene and your leader destroyed my hat and a Beowulf." Ivy said

"I did say I'm sorry and I pay you back as well." Ruby said

"Anyway who are all of you?" Ivy Greene asked as the other told her there names.

"Oh it is very nice to meet all of you." Ivy Greene said

"Including you two as well Jaune and Ren." Ivy said as she got between the two boys. Who both started to blush as her explorer outfit was very tight fitting as it show off her curves. Nora and Pyrrha started to look upset.

The group kept on walking as Ivy was still walking with them as she was a little bit a head of Jaune and Ren as they can see how she was walking. They really couldn't take her eyes off her. Luckily there wasn't anything happening along the routes.

"Well there is nothing along this route except for the lone Beowulf that Ruby shot." Jaune said as he try to not look at Ivy ass which was swaying as she was walking.

"Well we can go patrol the east direction then." Pyrrha said hoping Ivy would leave as she really didn't like that she was trying to seduce Jaune. But she know Jaune can resist. Ren seems to be resisting.

'Why is Nora glaring at me?' Ren thought in his head as Nora was just staring at him.

Two hours later the group made a temopary camp as everyone was taking a break right now as Ren was sitting by himself as Ivy was talking to him. Yang was checking on her hair. Weiss was scolding Ruby for her jumpy behavior earlier. Blake was reading her novel Ninja of Love which she still make sure no one ever see the content of it. Which did cause the others to wonder about it. Pyrrha took Jaune somewhere far from the group. Nora was watching Ren.

"So Ren I took notice you were staring at me. Do you like want you see?" Ivy asked in a very seductive tone of voice. Ren was trying to keep a cool front.

'Nora is still staring at me and Ivy is hitting on me.' Ren thought as he looked at Ivy figure as he gulp a little. Soon Nora got up and then sit in his lap.

"EH Nora?" Ren said as she then started nuzzling him like a kitten would do to someone it likes. Both of them didn't took notice Ivy had a frown on her face and her black eyes briefly had a red scela. Before it was normal again. She then got up and move away from the two.

Pyrrha and Jaune were far away from the group right now. Jaune was wondering why Pyrrha made him come out this far away. Soon she stop him in his tracks.

"Jaune I want to ask you some question?" Pyrrha asked

"What are they?" Jaune asked

"Want do you like about Ivy?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well she is sexy." Jaune said as thinking with his lower head.

"What you mean sexy want she does that you find sexy?" Pyrrha asked as she was up to Jaune who started to sweat.

"Eh the way she moves and presents herself." Jaune said as Pyrrha was thinking as Jaune was a bit confuse on want his friend was doing now.

'So he find her sexy because how she walks and dress?' Pyrrha though to herself.

"Anyway let go back to the others." Pyrrha said as she walked back to the others. Jaune started to head back as well as he took notice that Pyrrha had a hip sway in her walk as he just stared at her as she was walking. Pyrrha turn her head a bit and gave Jaune a sexy wink. Jaune was having odd feeling about his friend just now. One that is more then friendship. He soon follow after her as they were back at camp as Ivy took notice of them as both of them walked past her. None of them didn't took notice of Ivy look of anger as odd marking appeared on her face briefly before disappearing as her feature look normal now as she walked back to the group.

"Okay break time is over!" Yang called out as everyone got up and started walking again. This time they were heading back toward outpost.

"So Ivy what is a explorer like you doing so far away from civilization by yourself anyway?" Ruby asked

"I'm not that far from my home..." Ivy replied as they kept on walking. They soon arrived at the Outpost as Olive was waiting for them and it was night time as well.

"You guys found a explorer on your patrol?" Olive asked

"Yes we did." Ruby said as she didn't want to tell him how they met.

"Oh who is this handsome fellow." Ivy asked

"Oh my name Olive Noir the Ranger of this Outpost." Olive said as he boasted a little.

"Well my name is Ivy Greene. Why don't you tell me about yourself." Ivy asked as she grabbed his hand and both of them walked off as Olive started talking to her.

"She must have been lonely as well." Blake muttered as she remember just as they left the outpost hearing Olive muttering he is lonely. Plus there talk was getting lewd as well.

"Well with her distracting him at least we don't have to do any paperwork." Yang said.

"Oh yeah remember to do your paperwork first before relaxing Glynda was very specific on that." Olive called back as both team groaned in displeasure.

Soon both RWBY and JNPR were in a little office part of the outpost as there was a stack of papers. They were writing down everything that had happen into there report.

"This is boring." Ruby said writing down on a piece of paper.

"Glynda did say she was making this a punishment." Weiss mutter as she stamp any of the finish paper work.

"One can't put any positive spin on paper work at all." Yang groaned as she was signing paper work as well. While Blake was sorting any of the finish work into a neat pile.

'Signing all those Pumpkin Pete contracts have paid off.' Pyrrha thought as her and Jaune was filing them.

"Very boring." Nora complained as both her and Ren were labeling everything that was finish. Everyone in the room groaned in displeasure.

I hope all of you enjoy the second chapter and a Happy Halloween as well.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own RWBY that is own by the Rooster Teeth. Also don't own Bloodborne that is own by FromSoftware.

Team RWBY and JNPR reading horror books seems to have brought a extra layer of fear to the World of Remnant.

RWBY: Remnant Evil

Chapter 3: Trolls and Old Man

It was morning of the next day for Team RWBY and JNPR as they were in a mess hall. Ren was making breakfast. Nora had stars in her eyes as she was excited for breakfast as she can smell that he making pancakes.

"Ren is going to make his pancakes." Nora said happily.

"I just realized we finally going to taste those pancakes you always go on about." Pyrrha commented as she was sitting next to Jaune.

"Oh you will love them." Nora said

"Where Ivy at?" Ruby asked

"She must be sleeping still and I did saw Olive going out on a patrol." Blake said as she could smell Ivy scent on Olive. But she was not going to tell the others that.

"Well what patrol route we have now?" Yang asked

"From what I memorized it to patrol around the abandon village and ruin outpost that is due south of here." Weiss said with a yawn as she actually had to stay up to memorized the routes and want to do. It seems Glynda actually had a schedule laid out for there three day punishment.

"You alright Weiss?" Ruby asked

"Kind of tired still had to memorized everything on this map." Weiss said as she was hungry and tired. If her father see her like this she will not hear the end of it. She doesn't also hope her mother doesn't see her like this either. She already stress out enough as it is.

"Whoa Weiss you didn't have to stay up to memorized everything." Yang said a bit worried for Weiss as she just realized Weiss doesn't look as sharply dress as she was before. She really look like a wreck.

"Yeah why don't you just sleep." Blake said actually concern for Weiss.

"Why you so concern about me?" Weiss asked a bit dazed as she kind of wish she had Blake as a little sister instead of her brother.

"Because you really not acting like yourself." Ruby said

"Yeah you sound way more exhausted then you should. When you went to sleep?" Pyrrha asked.

"Eh I believe around 4:00 in the morning." Weiss replied as everyone got up as Nora picked up Weiss.

"You going to bed sleeping head." Nora said as everyone walked out of the mess hall.

"Okay then." Weiss sleepily replied as they went to there bunkers and place Weiss on her bed.

"Okay you just rest as you will have a day off today." Ruby said.

"Plus if you get bored." Yang said as she took out the Dairy.

"You can read this." Yang said with a smile on her face.

"Hmmm...okay then I will do that." Weiss said as she took the dairy and put it on a nearby stand.

"Well get some good rest then." Jaune said as everyone left as Weiss looked at what she consider a creepy dairy. But soon the effect of sleep took over as she pass out in a deep sleep.

Thirty Minute later both team left as they were heading south now and holding on to Weiss Scroll which had routes program into it.

"Well this will make our job a bit easier. But Ruby how did you figure out her password?" Yang asked

"She talk a lot in her sleep." Ruby replied.

"Anyway the first stop to our patrol is to a bridge known as Moaning Bridge?" Blake said as she read the scroll.

"Why in the world a bridge is called that?" Jaune asked

"It say here because of the sound it make when the wind pass through it. Also there is a legend that tells many refugee dying on that bridge due to a lone Grimm. One can even here there cries of terror even to this day." Blake said as she finish reading the scroll.

"Kind of morbid but what kind of Grimm was it?" Yang asked

"It said here it was a Troll." Nora said looking at the scroll.

"A lone Troll? Eh even if that legend was true it would have been killed by a Hunter long ago." Yang said with a confident smile.

"That is true plus it most likely would have move away from the location as well." Pyrrha said as everyone kept on walking.

They soon arrived at the Moaning Bridge which was long, narrow and tall bridge which was mostly made up of red moss covered stones. One can see the bridge was ancient. But oddly the design and architect looked very reliable and sturdy. Actually one can see that it looks like a bridge covered in coagulated blood.

"This doesn't look like Vale design at all." Ruby commented.

"It most be from a ancient civilization that built this bridge." Pyrrha said.

"What make you think that?" Blake asked

"Because of this bridge. It made of magnetic stones." Pyrrha replied as her semblance was going crazy as she was trying to hide the pain as these magnetic stones were attracting and repelling her semblance causing more discomfort throughout her body.

"How you figure that out?" Yang asked as Pyrrha had a surprised look on her face.

"Don't all of you feel your weapon are moving?" Pyrrha replied as everyone else did felt there weapon were being pulled a bit.

"Yeah the pull of the bridge is attracting our weapons." Ren said surprise.

"Well at least there is no Troll." Jaune said

"Actually what is a Troll anyway? It Grimm I never heard of?" Ruby commented.

"Well I going to try to recall this from memory. But I heard Trolls are Grimm bigger then a Beowulf and heavily armored as well. They resemble type of apes except they have three eyes. They extremely aggressive as well and shrug off most attacks and have the uncanny ability to regenerate. Plus there very breath can cause disease which is attribute to fact it stench of thousand of it rotten victims that cling to it mouth and body." Blake said with a straight face.

"Eh how does one know a Troll is around?" Jaune asked as everyone was now walking on the long bridge.

"From there smell. It be a very rotten stench of flesh." Blake said as she sniff her noise as she pick up a very horrifying smell. Soon they all heard a roar as coming toward them from the other side of the bridge was a large three eye ape like Grimm covered in spiky armor made out of bones.

Ren open fire on the Troll with Stormflower except his bullet just got redirected as they were going all over the place as everyone took duck as the bullets hit behind them or surrounding area.

"What in the world happen?" Ruby asked shock by Ren bullets going all over the place.

"It the bridge magnetic field. It so strong that it repelling all the bullets to other direction." Pyrrha said as long range is limited to mid range as that would be a only effect distance to hit the Troll which she took notice was observing them. Plus the disease this creature is carrying is to risking for close range.

"Eh this smell is to strong." Blake said as she knee down as the closer this thing was getting to them the more the smell reach her.

"I say we make a retreat." Jaune said when suddenly they here another roar which seems to be coming from behind them as another Troll crawl up from under the bridge as it roared at them.

"There was two of them." Ruby said as she shift Crescent Rose to Sniper mode and fire except the Troll move out of the way as it was moving toward them.

"Why Ruby weapon work?" Jaune asked as he had his sword and shield out.

"Because of the velocity Crescent Rose fire it bullet which would not get caught in magnetic field so quickly." Pyrrha replied as she turn her sword into it rifle mode and use her semblance as she started opening fire on the first troll while Ruby open fire on the second both of the Trolls kept on moving as they were getting closer now.

The Troll Pyrrha was shooting at got closer to her as it raise up it arm aiming to slash her. When suddenly Jaune push her out of the way as the Grimm slash at him with it diseased ridden claws as he his shirt was turn open and blood shot out.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha screamed surprised as she grabbed a hold of him and held him close. The Troll Grimm then raise it claws again aiming to kill them both when suddenly it stop moving as a human fist appeared right out of it armored chest.

The human arm soon lifted the Grimm off the ground as the person violently threw the Troll Grimm right off the Bridge with brutal strength. Pyrrha and Jaune took notice it was Older Men wearing a greyish traveling church/hunter grab as he had hat as well. The men soon jump forward swing a large rusty axe as he cleave the last Troll in two. Everyone was surprised by this men sudden appearance and the fact they can here the sound of sniffing.

'He is a Dire Wolf Faunus but wait that odd scent.' Blake thought in her head.

"Be careful he reeks of blood but it not human that for sure. Plus he is a Dire Wolf Faunus." Blake said

"He is?" Yang asked as he couldn't see any features that noticeable on him except he is tall. He kept on sniffing as he then turn and look at the group as he stare at Blake.

"You hand over the object you holding." the older men said in a growl.

"Here it is." Blake said as she threw the scroll at him as he effortless caught it in mid-air. He then sniff it.

"Who else handle this?" the men asked as he pick up three scents.

"Eh that was Weiss?" Ruby replied as the men looked at her as he stop growling.

"Then take me to her I just want to confirm something that is all." the men said

"Sure." Ruby quickly said as everyone gave her look like she was crazy for even suggesting that.

"What he looks friendly?" Ruby said as she took notice they were looking at her.

Ten Minute Later they arrived back at there outpost as Ruby took notice Ivy wasn't around. Actually she wasn't around much this morning. So she must be doing something or left. But soon they arrived at the barracks and went inside as Weiss was awake now.

The old man was carrying Jaune as he just place Jaune down on a bed. Pyrrha looked a little bit upset as she actually wanted to carry Jaune. But she can attend to him as was starting to cough a bit as they came back. Most likely was afflicted with a sickness. Surprisingly it was only coughing and nothing else.

"Ruby who is this?" Weiss asked a bit confuse as the older men approach her and sniff her.

"You have strong scent of perfume but no scent of a beast." the men said

"I do not know if I should feel fluttered or insulted." Weiss said as she looked at Ruby. The men was sniffing the air.

"The beast has left already." the men said as he started to leave.

"Eh excuse me but who are you anyway?" Ruby asked as the men stopped as he turn around as everyone got a clear look at his face. It was bandage up. Showing that he was blind. That everyone started to feel sorry for the older men until they remember he just killed two Troll grim very easily.

"I'm Father Gascoigne and may I ask for your name child?" Father Gascoigne asked specific.

"Ruby Rose." Ruby replied

"Well I bide all of you farewell then and including you Ruby Rose. I also will say don't trust this scroll of yours." Father Gascoigne said as he held up Weiss Scroll as he then left. Leaving all of them alone in the Bunker.

"Wait a second that Wandering Priest just took my Scroll!" Weiss shouted as she just realized he didn't gave her scroll back.

"Where did you find that guy anyway?" Weiss asked as she looked at the group as everyone tell them about the route she put down for them.

"Eh that can't be right. I had Ivy help me plot out the most secure route for all of you. Since she was explorer and more experience at those kind of things. So I had her program verify the routes for me." Weiss said

"Well it was a good thing we met that Faunus then." Yang said

"Wait that Father was a Faunus but he looks so human?" Weiss said shock. Blake made a small growl.

"I sorry about that. It just a honest surprise." Weiss said as soon everyone start talking and most likely dreading the next step. The paper works on there patrol have to be done.

Here is the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own RWBY that is own by the Rooster Teeth. Also don't own Bloodborne that is own by FromSoftware.

Team RWBY and JNPR reading horror books seems to have brought a extra layer of fear to the World of Remnant.

RWBY: Remnant Evil

Chapter 4: Bloodstone Chapel

It was morning of the last day of there border patrol punishment. The entire group were awake right now including Jaune as well. He actually looks very well and wasn't coughing anymore.

"Jaune are you sure you're alright?" Pyrrha asked worried for him.

"I'm alright Pyrrha." Jaune replied as Olive approached the group.

"You know I surprise you actually make that recovery that a lot of Huntsmen fell to the disease of a Troll. You either too lucky or too tough." Olive said impress as hell by Jaune fortitude.

"Where is Ivy?" Blake asked

"I believe she never came back yesterday." Olive replied as a idea came to him.

"But anyway you all been doing very well these past two days that I actually offering all of you a unscheduled trip to the nearby village to relax a little and buy souvenir if you like." Olive said

"So what is this village called anyway?" Ruby asked

"It is called Bloodstone." Olive replied

"Why in the world a village is called that kind of creepy name?" Yang asked

"That is because it is famous for the red moss covered stones." Olive replied

"You mean like the one on the bridge?" Nora asked

"Yes but they normally harvest and dilute these red moss with alcohol which they then turn it into a fine curative poultice. I trying to remember the name of it." Olive said

"Oh now I remember it was called a Blood Tonic." Olive said

"Gross why it is called that?" Weiss said a bit disgust by a healing item called that since it implied it has to be drink.

"Oh you don't have to drink it." Olive said as a lot of them sign in relief.

"It can also be use as booster shot and apply directly to vein for effect healing. Just don't get blood drunk off of it." Olive said as everyone made a look of bit disgust.

"Ah have a sense of humor. But anyway it time to go to Bloodstone Village. So gather your things as we heading out." Olive said as everyone soon left the outpost as they started short journey a bit north as they soon came upon the village that seems to be built out of stones covered in blood red moss.

"The town looks like it so bloody?" Ruby commented.

"Yeah that is why it earn the name Bloodstone. Anyway let go in and tour around this village." Olive said as they enter the village.

Everyone soon started to speard out around town as they were starting to enjoy themselve. Ruby and Yang were heading toward a gift shop. Weiss was looking at a clothing shop. Blake went into a bookstore. Team JNRP decide to check out a café that they saw. As the two sisters approach the tenth gift shop as the sun was setting. Ruby scroll started ringing as she answer it.

"Hello?" Ruby asked

"Hey Ruby how Beacon Academy doing for you?" a male voice asked over the scroll.

"Oh hello Jin Xaun and I have good time at Beacon Academy." Ruby said as she sound extremely happy on hearing that male voice.

"Well that is good to know and I was calling you to let you know that I might actually be transferring to Beacon Academy." Jin Xaun said

"Oh that good to know. We can spend some time catching up." Ruby said happily.

"True I miss talking to you but anyway I still packing my things. So see ya later little Red." Jin Xaun said as the signal shut off. Ruby then looked up from her scroll as Yang was looking at her with a teasing smile on her face.

"Oh is your boyfriend calling you." Yang teasingly said

"Jin is friend. He is not my boyfriend." Ruby quickly said.

"Oh but you sound so happy to her his voice." Yang said as Ruby was starting to blush as Yang smile was getting bigger.

"Ruby and Yang there you two our." Weiss said as she interrupt Yang teasing as she ran up to the two girls.

"That crazy Father you met earlier and took my scroll yesterday is getting into a argument with a bunch of church people." Weiss said.

"What?" both girl said at once.

"I lead you there since there others are there as well." Weiss said as Ruby and Yang follow Weiss to the large Cathedral that was in the middle of town as they see a bunch of Nuns and Priest Trainees confronting Father Gascoigne as he was trying to enter inside the Cathedral.

"You can't go in there!" a nun cried out as they were trying to keep that old man Faunus out of the Chapel.

"I smell a beast in there. Let me through you foolish disciples or else you doom everyone!" Gascoigne shouted.

"Father Gascoigne what is going on?" Ruby asked as Gascoigne seems to calm down when he heard Ruby voice.

"Ruby there is Beast hiding inside that Chapel." Gascoigne said

"That impossible no animal wouldn't be inside this chapel." a disciple said

"Well this is a old chapel. A small size Grimm can get inside there and make it a good hideout." Pyrrha said

"Still we would have known about the fiend." a nun said

"I smell a odd scent coming from that Chapel." Blake muttered.

"Why not let us hunter go in and check it out. If there is a Grimm in there we can take care of it. You wouldn't mind that don't Father Gascoigne?" Ruby asked

"I will agree to that." Gascoigne said as the disciple soon let in Olive, RWBY and JNRP into the old chapel which was dark.

They see two people standing at a altar. There was a Cleric as he appear to be blessing Ivy. Before the cleric took notice of them.

"Ah welcome there my children. What bring you all in here?" the cleric asked with a smile as Ivy got up.

"Oh hello Ivy what you doing here?" Ruby asked with a friendly smile.

"I just getting a blessing for my good health." Ivy said

"Anyway the reason why we here is because Father Gascoigne saying there is some kind of beast in here." Ruby said as briefly both Ivy and the cleric expression change to that of shock. But it was gone.

"Oh that men." the Cleric said as Jaune and Ren took notice his smile now became eerie. They also took notice of a large wheel like object that was close to him as well. Both guys felt something didn't feel right. The Cleric then place his hand on the large wheel as he suddenly jump forward aiming to crush Ruby in between the wheel as everyone jump out of the way as the Wheel weapon made a large crater smashing several bench.

"What in the world was that for!" Yang shouted in angry.

"My blood is boiling. It becoming excited!" the Cleric said as they all took notice he has a demented look to his face as they took notice Ivy was gone as well. The Wheel was soon covered in a blood red aura as it also extended becoming kind of double wheel in a way but seems to be covered in the aura.

"I will baptized all of you in blood." the Cleric said as outside the moon was slowly rising in the sky. No one didn't took notice the Cleric was starting to become taller now. Soon the Chapel door slam open as Father Gascoigne came rushing in as there was a bunch of knock out disciple and Nuns.

"I found you Beast! I will kill you before you spread your taint!" Gascoigne roared in fury as he charged at the Cleric as the face of agony started to appear in the aura of the wheel itself. RWBY and JNPR realized the Cleric wasn't emitting the odd aura at all. But his weapon was creating it.

"Time to punish the heretic!" the Cleric said in a insane tone of voice as he soon unleash a unearthly roar which sent Gascoigne back and stunning everyone a bit from the loud noise as Ruby was trying to get sense back from that roar as she took notice the Cleric was right in front of her as he was yet again aiming to crush her between those wheels as his face was that of pure madness as his eye looked like that of a predator.

Sorry for that Cliffhanger. But I hope all of you enjoy this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own RWBY that is own by the Rooster Teeth. Also don't own Bloodborne that is own by FromSoftware.

Team RWBY and JNPR reading horror books seems to have brought a extra layer of fear to the World of Remnant.

RWBY: Remnant Evil

Chapter 5: Weeping Sliver Eyes.

Ruby for some odd reason felt fear strike her body as the Cleric eye were lock on to her as he almost brought his weapon right down on to her when suddenly Olive push her out of the way as the Cleric Wheel weapon soon crash right into his back as Ruby heard a loud and audible crack as Olive had a far off look as The Cleric soon repeated started smashing his wheel weapon into his body as blood was going everywhere. Soon Gascoigne slashed at The Cleric who blocked the weapon with his Bloodstained Wheel weapon. Everyone else looked shock at the sight of Olive sudden death

"You not claiming more victims for that bloodthirsty weapon of yours!" Gascoigne roared in angry as he sent Cleric right into a Altar.

"They just becoming part of my flock. But you reek of the bloods of my kinsmen and childrens." The Cleric said as he backhanded Gascoigne into a wall.

"I can't believe OLive is dead? We just know the guy for three days and after all that deciding to take us to trip to town. He get murdered just like that?" Yang said completely shock at the bloodstain mess that use to be Olive body.

"I going to feel sick." Jaune said as Cleric and Gascoigne kept on fighting.

"Ruby are you alright?" Weiss asked worried for Ruby as everyone else was shock by Olive death but Ruby was quiet.

"GAAAHH!" Gascoigne screamed in pain as Cleric stabbed his hand right into his side as blood was leaking out of that wound.

"Once I kill you. The children boogeymen will be gone!" The Cleric insanely said when suddenly there was loud sound of sniper rifle being fired as The Cleric was shot through his head as half his head was gone.

"Die you murderer!" Ruby said as Crescent Rose was in sniper mode as she then had a ill look on her face as she started to vomiting as Pyrrha and Nora ran up to her.

"Are you alright Ruby?" Nora asked

"No she just killed someone she going through a mild shock." Pyrrha as Ruby was starting to breath heavily.

"Just calm down Ruby. He was bad man you just have to remember that. He most likely would have killed us as well." Pyrrha told Ruby as she reassured her as Gascoigne was lying on the ground as the he is trying to apply pressure to his wound as he was bleeding.

"Well we should collect Olive remains and take them back with us." Blake said as she then took notice The Cleric body was getting up.

"That is impossible!" Yang said as she was shock that the men was getting up at all. Everyone else was in shock at the sight as well.

"You decide to show your true form beast!" Gascoigne said as he got up as he was holding his axe. Everyone then took notice The Cleric body was expanding and convulsing as well. The flesh was rupturing and expanding more then a normal human body can handle. Soon blood started to spraying everywhere. The new form that was emerging was becoming more massive then ever. In one last burst flesh and blood spray everywhere covering part of the church floor and altar.

"That thing couldn't possibly fit inside a normal human body." Ren said in disgust as they all looked at the massive beast that was standing before them now. It was massive beast that was easily taller then that massive Nevermore they fought against. It seems like a mixture of a lanky and mangle humanoid wolf and deer hybrid. One can even see it bones in various places on it body. A beast by all definition. Except it arms were asymmetric and the horns were extremely out of place on it head. It soon roared a high pitch roar. Gascoigne soon got up again as he was still bleeding badly.

'This might be my last hunt. But I will not let that thing take someone daughter again!' Gascoigne thought in his head as he sniff the air and his highly tuned hearing paint a picture for him as he gripped his blunt axe.

"What in the world is that thing?" Nora asked out loud as the beast didn't pay attention to them at first.

"That is the Beast. That I hunt." Gascoigne said with a growl as the Cleric Beast soon roared more as it soon pounce at them as everyone got out of the way as it landed on Olive Remains and sending debris everywhere.

Soon Gascoigne was on the offensive as he started slashing at the Cleric Beast as this cause it attention to solely focus on him. He slash at it massive right claw as his blunt axe slice right into the flesh as he was using pure strength to rend flesh. The Cleric Beast recoil in pain as it then slam it fist right at Gascoigne who seem to just dodge right out of the way with very little effort.

"How can he dodge so effortless?" Nora asked as she took notice he was blind. She wanted to help but some form of terror was seizing her heart when she saw the thing.

"It pure instinct that he is running on. He most likely fought many of these thing so often it became second nature even after he lost his sights." Blake commented as she to felt some kind of fear that rooted her to the spot. The Cleric Beast attack yet again as Gascoigne jump over it attack as he slash at the thing right arm yet again. Causing it to roar in pain as a piece of bone started to stick out. Soon Gascoigne grabbed the bottom off of his Axe shaft and extended it transforming the Axe into a polearm weapon as he soon swing his weapon catching the Cleric Beast right in it face causing it to stagger a bit. It soon put both claws together and raise them high up in attempt to do a hammerblow.

"We can't just let him do everything by himself?" Ruby said as she pointed Crescent Rose at the Cleric Beast and fire a single bullet which struck the beast right in it eye. Except oddly the bullet seems to have no affect this time as it actually bounce off it eye as the Cleric Beast glared at her with a hint of pure malice as it quickly strike out with it long claws aiming to rend Ruby in two but Gascoigne got right in front of her as soon the claws tear his chest wide open as the old men drop to the ground as the Cleric Beast roared more as it charge at Ruby still as it seems to have a unhealthy focus on her now.

"Father Gascoigne!" Ruby shouted out in shock as she shot at the Cleric Beast more. But those shots did very little to harm it as the other came to her defense as the odd fear they were feeling was done away by there desire to help Ruby. Ruby sliver eyes were faintly glowing as this cause the Cleric Beast to become more enraged.

'More Sliver Eye? I will kill you and feast on your body!" a disembodied voice came from the Cleric Beast.

"You keep away from my sister freak!" Yang shouted as she punch the Cleric Beast right in the face staggering it a bit before counter by punching her right into a wall. Yang cough up a bit of blood.

"Go for it eye Ren!" Blake called out as both of them open fire on the Cleric Beast eyes. They add fire dust to there weapon as the bullets ignited on impact as the Cleric Beast as it face caught on fire. Pyrrha open fire on it eye as well. Jaune was standing guard in front of Gascoigne as Nora smash her hammer right into right knee as Yang broke it left as it fell to the ground. Ruby was right in front of it as she slash it entire chest wide open.

"That is for Father Gascoigne!" Ruby shouted as the large amount of blackish blood flow out as The beast was almost split wide open. The Cleric Beast stopped moving as it lean forward before lashing out aiming to bite Ruby in half when Gascoigne was right in front of her as it bite his left arm off as Gascoigne drop his axe and plunged his remaining arm right into the Cleric Beast head as he pulled out a bulbous organ. Ruby got a brief glimpse of brain with eyes growing everywhere with some kind centipede on it as Gascoigne crush the thing as Cleric Beast evaporated into a black mist leaving behind a mangled and ruin husk of a corpse. Soon Father Gascoigne fell to the ground as Ruby quickly bend down and place his head on her lap.

"We did it Father Gascoigne and just hang on we going to get you help " Ruby said worried as Gascoigne was bleeding out fast.

"I not going to make it Ruby but do got to say I glad to have met you for such a short time. You remind me so much of my daughter. Your voice and the scent of cookies and flowers." Gascoigne said as he cough up blood as his body was growing weak.

"No you going to be alright." Ruby said as tears were going down on her face.

"You have such a empathetic soul Ruby. I going to give you my most prize possession. Look in my pocket." Gascoigne said as Ruby looked in his pocket and brought out a music box which she opened it as it started playing a sweet melody. Father Gascoigne had a look of peace on his as he heard the music.

"I coming my wife and daughter. Also Ruby take good care of it and thank you for listening to this old men last request." Gascoigne said as he took one last breath as Ruby started crying more now as the music box kept playing it pleasant melody. Outside it started to rain.

Well I hope all of you enjoy this chapter even thought it depressing tone.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own RWBY that is own by the Rooster Teeth. Also don't own Bloodborne that is own by FromSoftware. Slenderman Mythos I do not own that belong to it creator.

Team RWBY and JNPR reading horror books seems to have brought a extra layer of fear to the World of Remnant.

RWBY: Remnant Evil

Chapter 6: Bloody Truth

It was raining now as the other were outside now as a whole bunch of the villagers arrived looking royally piss off. Ruby was still inside nearby the doorway as she was still holding on to Gascoigne dead body.

"What in the world you people want?" Yang asked

"We going to burn that body of that murderer heretic!" a man shouted as the teams were actually trying to keep the villagers who had pitchforks and torchs from getting at Gascoigne body.

"What make him a murderer?" Blake asked as she can tell this was started to become a angry mob level. She seen her fair of angry mobs.

"Whoa what with this huge angry mob around here?" a male voice asked as Yang recognized that voice as a man approach as he has graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang said surprised.

"So really what happening over here since I was taking a drink in that traven over there and chatting with really good looking barmaid when suddenly hearing inhuman howling and people rushing out of the traven and soon angry mob form. Then I see my niece and her team having a stand off with said angry mob. Also were is your little sister?" Qrow asked in a very drunken way.

"She behind that door we guarding holding on to the body of a dead men that just save her life twice." Yang said

"We have to burn the heretic murderer! He killed the Cleric!" the angry mob shouted.

"Cleric oh that supposed cultist that was I was tracking down." Qrow said out loud for everyone to hear.

"Cultist?" everyone said at once.

"Yeah I was following rumors of some kind of cultist who keeps killing off his flock. Let all think calming and go inside of this Chapel and look in the basement." Qrow said as everyone looked at each before starting to follow Qrow inside the Chapel as Ruby was still crying as Qrow actually looked upset at that sight.

'She shouldn't be crying like that. It just not right to see her cry. Actually I hope I right since I think she be more traumatized by the fact her dead friend be born in front of her.' Qrow thought as they all pass Ruby who still holding Father Gascoigne body and as Qrow started touching the wall behind the altar. Soon a hidden door open.

Soon everyone started going down the hidden basement as the air started to feel cold. Soon they came across a meat locker door.

"What a meat locker door doing?" Qrow commented as he soon open as everyone was horrified by the sight before them. It was huge freezer filled with hanging meathooks as there numerous butcher body parts of children and teenagers hanging on them a lot of the children face had a look of pain and pure horror. There was frozen blood staining some of the tables. There was a butcher table with a little girl plant on it as her legs were sever as it look like it was fresh as well. She was also cut open as well as her innards were out.

"These are his followers and the orphans he was taking care of." A female villagers said in shock and complete disgust. Jaune was vomiting at the sight as Pyrrha started crying. The others were speechless as Nora just starred at the carnage as memories start coming up of a little crying in middle of gore filled feast hall and a monster devouring her parents.

"No Don't Eat them mommy and daddy. Don't eat my family!" Nora screamed in feverish terror as Ren wrapped his arms around her body as she screamed more.

xxxx

It was morning of the next day as Glynda was approaching Team RWBY and Team JNRP rooms. Nora was already had mental evaluation and she seems like she was good to go. It just that seems a past trauma briefly resurface and then disappeared.

"Still what that report said Nora screaming and crying. I never except from her at all. She always seem so cheerful." Glynda said.

"But it Ruby I more worried about. She witness someone death and she seems close to that person. He even died in her arm. I have to see if she is alright. Why did I set them all over there." Glynda said to herself as she kind of blame herself for what happen.

"At least her Uncle Qrow was kind of enough to stop anything else from causing further trauma to her. He way different then his sister that for sure. But he still a drunk but still I confuse why he gave me this package and why it barking?" Glynda ask out loud as she was holding a long mail tube and sound of barking was coming from it.

Soon she was in front of the Team RWBY door as she knock on it. The door open as Ruby was looking out of it. There was a sound of music and she was wearing a hat as well. Which she is guessing belong to that dead men. None of her teammates aren't here right now. Which make this much easier for her.

"How are you feeling Ruby?" Glydna asked her student in motherly concern.

"Why he had to die?" Ruby asked

"Because he did it to protect you and your friend from a insane cannibal posing as a Cleric." Glydna replied

"Anyway I just want to let you know I'm here for you. Just come to me if you having any problems." Glydna said with a motherly tone of voice as she hugged Ruby as the young huntress enjoy the embrace.

"Anyway your Uncle left you something." Glydna said as she present Ruby the tube mail. Ruby open the mail as she point it to the ground. Soon something pop out of it. It was a black and white Corgi.

"How in the world that little dog fit in there?" Glydna just said in shock.

"Zwei!" Ruby said in excitement as she hug the Corgi in complete happiness.

xxxx

In a forest a small teenage girl with long, brown hair and brown eyes. She also has a pair of long, brown rabbit ears, making her easily identifiable as a Faunus she was running through the forest. She is wearing a Beacon Academy uniform: a white, form-fitting top, with a collar lined with black and a pink ribbon tied neatly below. She also appears wearing a dark-brown, long-sleeved jacket that comes down around her chest over the shirt. Her leggings consist of two parts: a pair of dark-brown shorts and a pair of black form-fitting leggings that come to just below her hips. She was modestly busty. She look back as she was being chase by four boys. They were being lead by a boy burnt-orange hair that is combed backwards with a slight peak at the front, and indigo eyes. He wears silver-gray armor with gold trim.

"What do you want with Cardin!" the girl shouted at him as she kept on running.

"Oh we just want to make you Velvet our own personal Fuck Toy. You already bunny girl so it only natural for you to end up like this." Cardin replied as Velvet started running faster now as oddly even thought it was daytime the woods were getting dark enough that they lost track of her.

"Where in the world did sh..." one of Cardin teammate started to say when suddenly he was impaled through his chest along with the other two members as there beating hearts were on the tendrils before being crushed by them as Cardin teammates drop to the ground dead. Cardin soon see a tall faceless pale white being wearing a suit standing before him.

"What the fuck are you!" Cardin shouted as he charged at the being as he pulled out a mace. But several tendrils ram themselves right into Cardin mouth as he started choking on it. Soon several more ram right into his ass as he screamed in pain as he was split roasted like a pig as they soon lifted him up and started pulling. Blood was coming out of him before he was rip in half as his guts and innards were spilling out like struck pig. Soon the being vanish from sight.

Meanwhile Velvet was running until she bump into a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, he has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green addition to his cane, his other he was holding a mug bearing the Beacon Academy emblem as there was hot cocoa in it.

"I so sorry Headmaster Ozpin." Velvet said as she looked around nervously as Cardin and his gang could be just waiting for to be alone before grabbing her.

"Are Cardin and his gang of misfit troubling you Miss Velvet?" Ozpin asked as he took a sip from his mug.

"They were planning on turning me into there sex slave." Velvet admitted as maybe Headmaster can stopped them.

"Oh so that what they were trying to do? Anyway you don't have to worry about that anymore. I already had them dishonorably discharged and expelled from Beacon Academy. A huntsmen is so to be a shining example and abuse there comrades. They truly weren't huntsmen material." Ozpin said

"Thank you." Velvet said

"Your welcome and I think I should walk you back since they might take there anger out on you if they caught you alone now." Ozpin said as both of them started heading back to Beacon Academy as not that far away from Velvet was Cardin and his gangs corpses as several Grimm approached it and started devouring it. No one will know that they died. Only that they were dishonorable discharged and expelled from Beacon Academy.

xxxx

Meanwhile in another location surrounded by various crystals and pools of black liquid as Grimm Beowolf crawled out of it like a newborn. There stands a women who skin is a deathly pallor, covered with tortuous, deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She wears a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also wears a ring resembling a bug on her right index finger. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended. She was standing in a odd gothic castle which seems to be standing over ruins city.

"The Cleric have died. My poor little Grimmleal. That Old Hunter killed you but you also manage to kill him. Your death wasn't in vain." the women said as she was talking to a small little black slime with a yellow eye in the center.

"At least the other Grimmleal wasn't discovered yet. But she did say she saw a Sliver Eye Huntress." the women said as she was thinking.

"So there was another Sliver Eye Huntress." The women asked the slime which eye briefly glow.

"So this Huntress name is Ruby Rose and her eyes briefly glowed. So she not fully awaken to her heritage yet." The women said

"Inform my agent about this." The women said

"Actually tell her we having a change of plan. Also get my other agent to tell me of what schedule is for Beacon Academy tomorrow." the women asked the slime. It eye glow a bit.

"A random teacher will be selected to take a group of four teams to Altas for field trip in a culture exchange. I want you to make sure Team RWBY and Team JNPR are put on that selection for team. Including any newbie team and experience team." the women said as another slime came.

"The Agent acting as that unfaithful Mr. Schnee mistress delivering a report?" the women asked the slime.

"So Mr. Schnee is capturing more of my children to make his own version of the Possession Type Grimm and have them be under Atlas control. What is this project called?" the women asked the slime.

"Knights of the Round. Possession Grimm put into high tech battle armor and being control by a slave program built into these armor and to a controller?" the women asked as the slime glowed.

"That is a good idea and would actually cause more despair. But how will you pull it off." Salem asked as the slime glow more rapidly.

"So the men is so full of himself that he didn't put in a fail safe program into these armor if something were to happen to the program and control unit. How far is this project from Atlas?" the women asked.

"The military and government doesn't even know this project exist. He truly is a foolish man. Begin with your plans and I will update you with new information soon." the women said with a smile on her face as the slime glowing stop.

"Humanity I admire your creative and your ability to find hope in many things. But there is some creative thinking that should be life alone and I Salem will severely teach you the error of your ways. I will also get rid of Ozpin little Sliver Eye Warrior his new hope." Salem said with a calm look on her face.

I hope all of you enjoy this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own RWBY that is own by the Rooster Teeth. Also don't own Bloodborne that is own by FromSoftware. Slenderman Mythos I do not own that belong to it creator. Stephen Tristan Ducan is own by Sleepless Demon.

Team RWBY and JNPR reading horror books seems to have brought a extra layer of fear to the World of Remnant.

RWBY: Remnant Evil

Chapter 7: Ruby-napping

Two days have pass as it was morning in Altas. A event was happening at Schnee Private R & D facility and factory. There stood a man with who has gray-white hair and a pale complexion. He has a large gray mustache, and his eyes are a cold blue color. He is wearing a pure white double-breasted jacket with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket, underneath which he wears blue shirt and vest and a gray-white tie. He has a silver-colored ring on his right hand. This is Jacques Schnee, President of the Schnee Dust Company. He is also Weiss Father.

"Are the Knights of the Round almost complete?" Jacques asked a engineer.

"Yes Mr. President. We are about to start there activation test very soon." the Engineer replied.

"Then bring all of the employees to the activation site. I going to deliver a speech." Jacques said to the Engineer.

"Yes mister President." the Engineer said as he ran off.

One Hour later all of the employee were in front of the testing area as there was a 12 highly advance robot standing in formation. All of them seems to be design after Knights. Each of them were carrying various weapons. But all of the Knights looks different as one can think of them as prototypes. One was Gold and White color as it armor was reflective. It seems to be holding a broadsword like weapon. It also had a cape as well. The second one seems to have Black and Red theme colors. It was carrying a drill lance. The others armor chassis were decorative in different colors and carrying weapon.

"I called all of you here as you will be witnessing a historically event. The activation test of the Knights of the Round. With this activation, all Hunters were become obsolete. One may ask how will that work. These advance robot were design one thing. To hunt down Grimm and work efficient like any hunter team. For example Lancelot is design to use a special vehicle and jousting tactics with it Drill Lance which is design to go through the toughness of Grimm hides. Another example is Arthur who is more advance the all them and equip with the upmost state of the art weaponry. They will be the most greatest asset for our fair country Altas ever." Jacque said as he finish his short speech as his employee were cheering.

"Now activate the Knights of the Round!" Jacque shouted as a engineer flick several button at control panel as the Knights of the Round were activated as they all straighten out.

'Yes the control units are working.' Jacque thought in his head.

xxxxxx

Meanwhile on a Alta transport airship. Team RWBY and JNPR were with Glynda as they were waiting for the other two team and other teacher.

"I can't believe Professor Peach coming along." Yang complained

"We not having none of that." Glynda said

Walking in was busty women with pink hair as she was wearing a sexy scientist outfit version of Glynda teacher outfit. She was also wearing a lab coat as well.

"Yang are you talking about me?" Professor Peach asked.

"Eh no I not talking about you." Yang quickly lied.

"Oh why did you lied to me." Peach asked with a disappointed look on her face.

"How did you know!" Yang exclaimed.

"I didn't but you really can't fool me, I didn't became Beacon Academy Science and Botanist teacher for nothing." Peach said to Yang who looked embarrassed.

"Anyway the other two teams are waking up now and I guessing we almost arriving at Altas." Peach asked Glynda.

"Yes we are almost there." Glynda said as one can feel the airship was starting to descend.

Walking in was dire wolf faunus boy, with white hair, and fuzzy white wolf ears on the top of the head. he was dresses like a wandering swordsman, with loose pants and boots, long grey shirt with a brown vest over it, and a large hat over his head, covered with a grey cloth.

Walking beside him was cat-bat hybrid faunus girl and she has orange hair with white streaks. She also had orange cat ears on her head. She also had fuzzy orange with white streaks bat wings. She also was wearing a tight orange and white jumpsuit as her figure were similar to yang but with a bit more curve.

"Oh look who it is your girlfriend." the female said.

"Wait I not his girlfriend. Jin and I are friends." Ruby quickly said

"Yeah we are friends." Jin replied clearly embrassed.

"Sure you are." Yang said as last two members of Jin team enter. One of them was male and he had dog ears and unkrempt brown hair. He has green eye. He was wearing a grey unbuttoned suit jacket and untucked dress shirt. He was also wearing a grey pants as well.

"Hello the name is Stephen Tristan Duncan." Stephen introduce himself as walking in right beside him a tall person wearing a armored module power suit with a enclosed helmet.

"My name is Sol Stardust." the person replied in male voice.

"Whoa he fully armored." Jaune commented

"This actually my casual outfit." Sol replied.

"Casual?" Blake asked

"Yeah it hard to put this on then the rest of it so I usually just stick with this." Sol answered Blake as he briefly looked at Blake features.

'Cat Ears.' Sol thought in his head. Soon another group enter as it was Velvet and her team. The girl standing next to Velvet was teenage girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair, and dark-brown eyes. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to caramel. Her clothes consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with bullets. Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles. She also dons a number of accessories, such a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. She is seen holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which is held by a bandolier strap.

"It nice to meet some of Velvet friend. The name Coco Adell leader of team CFVY. Introduce yourself sweet thing." Coco said as she looked at a teenage boy with dark skin and dark, messy copper hair that has a long fringe and a cowlick. He was wearing a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes. His eyes appear to be pure white, giving off the appearance that he is blind. His arms are covered in scars, and he has a vertical scar on his lips. He also wears a pair of long black gloves and has several pouches attached to his belt.

"Fox Alistair." Fox with a sigh as he was at least glad his leader wasn't flirting with him again. Standing next to him was a very tall and athletic-looking young man with shaved-short black hair and tanned skin, wearing mostly pale-green and brown attire. He has a long short-sleeved robe, which he wears on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe is fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt with two pouches on it. He also wears brown pants and black-and-green boots. His left arm bears a 5-layer sode which extends up past his shoulder.  
His weapon which was a large sword is affixed to his back with a padded brown strap slung over his shoulder. He also wears a pair of bracers as well as a pair of black gloves with green plates on the backs.

"Yatsuhashi Daichi." Yatsuhashi introduced himself as Velvet was next to him as her outfit was a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown pants and black leggings with golden detail. She wears a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt. The tops of her leggings are edged with a similar band.

"Ms. Velvet why are you wearing your combat gear?" Dr. Peach asked

"Funny story my casual clothing got bleached." Velvet replied

"Oh washer number 69 claim another pair of color clothes." Glynda commented.

"But anyway I want all of you to be on your best behavior. We are visiting another country with different custom and culture." Glynda said

"That is why when we arrived there we going to be using a buddy system." Dr. Peach said as she brought out a jar.

xxxxxx

Meanwhile at Schnee Dust Company main tower. There was a huge board meeting that was happening.

"So Knights of the Round been stored in the basement sector?" Jacques asked

"Yes they been safety secured."tanned women in a scientist coat with black and red hair replied.

"Then we shall talk about business we need to find a new dust deposit and we can't use the Founder Nicholas Schnee method." a board member commented

"That is true it did put him in a early grave. But any of you got ideas then?" Jacques asked

"I have idea." the female scientist answered.

"What is it Dr. WIdow." Jacques asked her.

"Well arriving at Atlas today is a bunch of Beacon Academy Students and one of them actually belong to almost long dead race that actually might help out with your dust storage." Dr. Widow replied as a picture of Ruby Rose appeared on a screen.

"This girl belong to a long dead Sliver Eye race." Dr. Widow said

"Why we never heard anything about them?" A board member asked

"Because a lot of people really don't pay attention to history. But these people were known to be able to find large deposit and also were feared by the Grimm." Dr. Widow said

"Wait the Grimm actually feared something?" Jacques asked more interested now as ideas were forming into his head.

"Yes I don't know if it there use of dust or there bodies that was the cause. But I know if we acquire her." Dr. Widow left that up in the air.

"We be able to find large amount of dust and maybe covert them into truly anti-grimm weaponry or even use her blood to make super soldiers." Jacques said with a lot of ambition in his voice.

"Send some Schnee MP to pick her up and you Ms. Widow come see me at my office later. This meeting is done." Jacques said as everyone got up as Dr. Widow smiled.

xxxx

Meanwhile wandering the street of Atlas was the Beacon Academy Students as they were walking together as both teachers actually receive calls and had to handle urgent business. But they did told them after doing there free time wandering meet back at hotel they were being given by the Altas Academy.

"It is good that they let's us explore the city by ourselves." Jaune commented.

"Dr. Peach really didn't she did say it assignment to see how all of us handle being in unfamiliar location." Sol replied.

"Ruby what you doing?" Jin asked as Ruby was opening up her scroll.

"I receiving a call from someone?" Ruby replied as all of them arrived in a square.

"Oh it Penny! Yang can I talk to my friend privately?" Ruby asked her sister.

"Sure just as long you are in sight." Yang replied

"Thank you." Ruby said as she went up head of the others as she was talking on her scroll.

"Hey Weiss you use to live here right?" Yang asked

"Yeah I trying to repress it." Weiss replied

"Huh why is that? I mean aren't you the rich heiress of the Schnee company?" Stephen asked

"I sometimes wish my family reputation was more along the line of the founders instead of the one it having now." Weiss commented.

"Can you explain more on that?" Jin asked

"Well they use Faunus as cheap labor and also take down a lot of other starting company in Dust including small business as well." Blake replied

"Oh so your family family is bunch of jerks then?" Stephen asked

"You take that back!" Weiss shouted at Stephen as this cause everyone to jump a bit.

"It truth if you look at it like that princess." Stephen replied as Weiss was getting upset toward him.

"I mean I heard your family even have there own Military Police that do very dirty job like kidnapping, false imprisonment and murder but that only rumors I hear." Stephen commented as everyone just stop as they took notice Ruby Scroll was on the floor and a Schnee Company Vehicle was driving away from the area. Weiss just looked shock.

"Ruby?" Yang asked softy in shock at what just happen.

"Did Ruby just got kidnap?" Jin asked confuse since how would she got kidnap in the first place.

"Yeah and it was with a truck that had Schnee Dust Company marking?" Velvet replied

"What does the company want with Ruby?" Weiss asked outloud to herself as she called her father except her call just went to voice message.

"He not answering! Weiss shouted in frustration as she know the only place they be taking Ruby be at the company tower.

"Everyone get suited up. We going to be making a raid on a certain location." Weiss said.

'I going to cause so much trouble for you now father.' Weiss thought in her head as she walked away as everyone was confuse as they follow after her. Yang pick up Ruby Scroll as she hears Penny voice over the line.

"Penny I don't know how to tell you this but my little sister been kidnap. If you want to help out I can give you the location of our hotel." Yang started talking into the scroll. Her eye were slowly becoming red in anger. Meanwhile Jin was walking and his eye was in a angry feral look. Two people that truly care about Ruby were confuse and upset right now on why she was taken. But they going to get her back.

I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. Some of the new characters are base off of somethings. But I wonder if any of you can figure it out first.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own RWBY that is own by the Rooster Teeth. Also don't own Bloodborne that is own by FromSoftware. Slenderman Mythos I do not own that belong to it creator. Stephen Tristan Duncan is own by Sleepless Demon.

Team RWBY and JNPR reading horror books seems to have brought a extra layer of fear to the World of Remnant.

RWBY: Remnant Evil

Chapter 8: Schnee Tower Trouble

At the Schnee Dust Company Tower, Ruby was slowly waking up as she felt swore. She took notice she was in odd chamber area as she took notice of a tan women in front of her.

"Ah I glad to see you're awake. I was a bit worried when instead of Schnee MP that went to pick you up it was the Stalkers. I got to make a complaint about that in the next meeting we going to be having. But anyway I'm Professor Widow or Dr. Widow if you like." Widow introduce herself.

"Stalker?" Ruby asked still a bit daze and feeling pain.

"Oh they're part of Schnee Dust Company Super Soldier Programs. Created here in my lab. They are what happen if you combine the theory of dust infusion and gene of odd specimen. It make for highly effective soldier. Except it can be a bit excessive when they just have to capture a target. But they do know how to make sure not to be notice or do it very quickly and quietly when kidnapping someone." Dr. Widow said as Ruby looked around as she took notice she was in a very creepy looking lab area.

"Oh you took notice were you at. Currently you in a specimen container which is hook up to elevator system. Your holding area is really not yet ready." Dr Widow said.

"Holding area why you keeping me imprison?" Ruby asked as she wanted to charge at Dr. Widow but she just feel so relax and calm. She then took notice the container which was surrounded by a glass widow was oddly glowing before shutting off.

"Because you are last Sliver Eye and Schnee Dust Company need your help." Dr. Widow said

"What so important about my eyes?" Ruby asked

"I not going to tell you but I do know I will be performing experiment on you." Dr. Widow said

"Experiments?" Ruby asked

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head over it." Dr. Widow said with a smile.

"Ow why my arms hurts so much?" Ruby asked as she just took notice of the pain.

"Oh that was because we drew some blood to check on your blood work." Dr. Widow replied as Ruby took notice there was a table with plate of cookies in front of her.

"Those are for you. I betting you wanted some sweets or something to eat while being in here. So eat up they my own recipe." Dr. Widow said as Ruby was a bit skeptical of the plate.

"Don't worry about them." Dr. Widow said as Ruby pick up a piece of cookie as she looked at it as then started eating it. Her eye light up in enjoyment as she kept eating more as Dr. Widow soon left leaving Ruby alone as she ate the cookies. While Dr. Widow had a disturbing grin on her face now as she kept on walking.

xxxxx

Meanwhile at Atlas Penthouse suite. All four teams were ready for action. While Weiss was still very upset and on the warpath.

"I can't believe my father would actually order the company to do this. He truly is trying to ruin this company once proud reputation." Weiss said angry.

"Isn't it already drag to the mud with all the scandal that surrounded it?" Stephen asked

"Quiet you!" Weiss snap at the dog Faunus as Stephen just shrugged.

'She is a feisty one.' Stephen thought.

"Anyway we going attack the Schnee Dust Company to get Ruby back!" Weiss said

"Won't that make us criminal in the eye of the law?" Stephen asked

"No not if my plan works since we going to send two people to track down Glynda and Dr. Peach to tell them about this. Yang give me Ruby Scroll. I going to tell Penny to go to the Schnee Dust Company building." Weiss ordered as Yang pass her Ruby scroll as she then sent a message to Penny.

"Okay we going to be attack from the front." Weiss said

"Isn't that a bit insane?" Yang asked

"Not if I know my father well enough." Weiss replied.

"Can Foxy and I go look for our teachers then?" Coco asked

"Sure." Weiss said as those two left.

"Anyway operation rescue Ruby is under away!" Weiss shouted as everyone exit out of the hotel as they headed for Schnee Dust Company building.

Xxxxx

While the others were heading for Schnee Dust Company Tower. Coco and Foxy were in search of Dr. Peach and Glynda. They were running through the city in search of there teachers.

"Okay Foxy do you remember what places are teachers were going to?" Coco asked Foxy.

"Trying to remember but I know Dr. Peach wanted to study Atlas flora species." Foxy replied

"Then they must be Atlas Botanical Gardens and Wildlife Center." Coco said

"Then we search for them there." Foxy said as went toward large glass dome building.

xxxxxx

They soon arrived in front of Schnee Dust Company building as they enter inside. There was a receptionist at the front desk.

"Oh hello cousin should I inform your father that you're here?" a blonde hair teenage girl asked

"No cousin I want this to be a surprise." Weiss said to her cousin while Stephen walked up behind Weiss.

"Oh you want to surprise your father with your Faunus boyfriend. Okay then I will do that for you cousin." Weiss cousin said with a smile as she gave a very shock Weiss elevator cards.

"What!" Weiss said in shock as Stephen grabbed a hold of her hand as he lead her away as one can tell Weiss was going to murder her cousin right there. The rest of the group approached as Weiss cousin spotted Blake.

"I guessing all of you are part of Urban Development?" Weiss Cousin asked

"Eh yes." Blake replied

"Then here is your elevator pass." Weiss Cousin said handing Blake a elevator pass as Weiss and Stephen elevator was going up.

"Well thank you." Blake said as everyone handed for the elevator as they got on it as one of the Schnee Company Workers got on it as well. They took notice her hair remind them of a Neapolitan Ice Cream in color and her eye were pink and black. The elevator close as it to started to go up. Weiss Cousin soon pick up a phone as she press a button underneath the counter.

"Brother I think White Fang members are taking a elevator up. Weiss and her boyfriend are in the other one ignore it." Weiss Cousin said

"What make you think of that sister?" a male voice answered.

"Because I recognized the picture of a cat ear Faunus girl that was involve of Company Train robbery." Weiss Cousin replied

"Well send them to floor 59 and you get here as well." the male voice replied

"I will do that brother." Weiss Cousin said as she press a button.

xxxxx

"Why in the world you did that!" Weiss shouted at Stephen.

"Did what gave what ever you was thinking of a more convincing story." Stephen replied

"I had a plan." Weiss said

"It wasn't going to work as you think it is, plus how would you explain to your cousin why you were in the company of large group of people. So it best everyone goes as separate groups." Stephen explained as Weiss calm down as both of them kept on riding the elevator.

"Why does that sound like the words of a smuggler?" Weiss asked

"Oh asking about that instead of the fact that your family think we are dating. It seems you don't mind that at all?" Stephen asked with a grin as Weiss blushed in embarrassment.

"I not interested in you." Weiss said embarrass.

"Sure you're not princess." Stephen said as they kept riding on the elevator.

xxxxx

"So how you doing?" Yang asked the employee that was in the elevator with them. Except she didn't reply to her at all. She just gave them a odd look.

"I don't think she is answering." Blake commented

"Maybe she is shy." Fidget replied as they see the employee typing into a scroll before holding it up. It had a message on it.

'My name is Neo and you guys do know you going into a trap right now right?" Yang read the scroll of Neo.

"What in the world you mean by that?" Jin asked as Neo type into the scroll more before holding it up.

"Schnee Dust Company Urban Development always have elevator pass on there person. Aryl Schnee asking you if you part of Urban Development mean she believe you're part of White Fang or she believe someone is connected to White Fang." Nora read the scroll as Blake eye widen in realization.

'That lady must have recognized me and then assume I still in white fang. This is not good wait maybe I overthinking it." Blake thought in her head when suddenly the elevator started accelerating as this cause everyone to be floored

"Why is the elevator going so fast!" Jaune cried out surprised

"I thinking Neo saying the company believe we might be part of White Fang might be a possibility!" Pyrrha replied back as she was on Jaune being push into him by the G-force. The numbers were going rapidly that they believe they actually going upward and downward at once as a mean to disorient them.

"I going to feel so sick." Nora complained.

"Keep it in lady!" Sol said as Blake was latch onto his power suit tightly in clear fright.

"Please let this stop." Ren groaned in displeasure. Soon the elevator made a complete stop on floor 59 as this cause everyone to fall down in a heap.

Soon the elevator door open up as everyone slowly made there way out of the elevator. Neo employee clothes change to a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck.

They looked around as they see several dead people wearing a white and black uniform wearing a grim mask. They took notice the dead had animal ears as they must be Faunus

"These look like White Fang!" Blake said surprised.

"That is true it seems your second group came up by stairs. It a good thing they were stupid enough to try to carry out there assault on floor 59 which is also Stalker development and training center floor." a men voice said as walking in to view was a young man wearing a white and gray uniform. He had white hair and blue eyes. But one can tell he was tall and well built.

"I told you I was right about them brother." the reception said as she was now in uniform as well similar to Weiss except it was more yellow and white. She was also holding a bow. Behind both of them were a large group of people wearing body armor and wearing a helmet gas mask with high tech visor attach to it.

xxxxx

"Ruby are you paying attention to me?" Widow asked Ruby who seems to dazing off as she ate the cookies.

"You said something?" Ruby asked a bit daze and confuse.

"I was just asking if you are paying attention to me." Widow asked

"Oh I doing fine." Ruby replied as one can tell something was wrong with her.

"That is good to know I worried that you might have over did with the cookies." Widow replied as she was writing a note.

"Healthy appetite." Widow commented to herself as she write into a notebook.

"Anyway I want you to hit that glass window you in very hard." Dr. Widow asked

"Okay then." Ruby replied as she lash out with a punch as her fist hit the glass as she recoil in pain as the glass window didn't crack at all.

"Glass is resistant to blunt force so safe to due experiment in that environment." Dr. Widow said as Ruby then took notice she in just a bikini.

"Why am I in bikini and how did I got into it?" Ruby asked

"I change you when you pass out for a bit. You was sweating a bit much after eating those cookies." Dr. Widow replied

"Oh." Ruby said as she then took notice of a glass of milk that was on a little table.

"You should have some milk to with your cookies." Dr. Widow said as Ruby looked at her a bit confuse as Ruby pick up the glass as she started drinking it as Dr. Widow had a smile.

I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. Also be worried for Ruby safety.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own RWBY that is own by the Rooster Teeth. Also don't own Bloodborne that is own by FromSoftware. Slenderman Mythos I do not own that belong to it creator. Stephen Tristan Duncan is own by Sleepless Demon.

Team RWBY and JNPR reading horror books seems to have brought a extra layer of fear to the World of Remnant.

RWBY: Remnant Evil

Chapter 9: Greatest Social Experiment Begins

Weiss and Stephen elevator stopped at the 60th floor. Both of them looked around as they didn't see the others.

"Okay then now to bring out my secret weapon." Weiss said as she slowly started opening up her shirt as Stephen just starred.

'Wait is she stripping?' Stephen thought when she open her shirt enough Zwei head pop out. While Stephen just had a look of pure disappointment on his face.

"What wrong you have a disappointed look on your face?" Weiss asked

"Oh it nothing I just surprised you have Ruby pet corgi." Stephen replied

"Oh he is my secret weapon to track Ruby down." Weiss said.

"Then where is he?" Stephen asked as both of them realized Zwei was gone.

"Shoot he must got out my shirt quickly. Help me look for him since this is the board meeting floor." Weiss said as soon they heard a dog bark coming from the vent.

"How in the world he get in the vent so fast!" Weiss said surprised as they started looking around for entrance into the vent until they came across a the ladies bathroom which luckily no one was using at all as they see a slightly open vent. Soon they went inside of it. They follow corgi quiet barking until they were at a vent duct that was over a board meeting.

'Quiet Zwei." Weiss said to corgi who stopped barking as she peer through the vent as see her father talking to some of the staff.

"With the Sliver Eye in Dr. Widow care. We will eventually find that so call promise land full of Dust." Jacques said to the staff.

"But what happen if we don't find it in our life time?" a board member asked.

"Dr. Widow has that problem solve already. But the problem we be discussing is my daughter Weiss. She still has that delusion that her mother is still alive just drinking herself away." Jacques said

"Yeah wasn't your late wife Yukishiro Schnee part of the prototype project with Stalker Program except with one extra added DNA thrown into the mix." another board member asked

"And she was stable all those years until the Mountain of Madness incident. My daughter was the only known survivor of that incident and she went briefly mad. She not deluded herself thinking that her late mother moved away and started drinking. I even had to have fabricated mail in order to keep up that delusion. Even the rest of the family seem to believe Weiss delusion. But what I care about that they always baby her." Jacques said with bitterness in his tone of voice as Stephen took notice Weiss grown quiet.

"Still your youngest daughter Weiss was found with bloodied weapon and with severe repressed memories. Her semblance being a bit more enhanced so to speak." the board member asked sounding a bit more concern for Weiss and a bit disgusted with Jacques bitter disdain for his daughter.

"I don't care about that all I know is my wife is now gone and I thinking of not making her the heiress of the company. Who needs damage goods huh." Jacques said as Stephen grabbed Weiss and started pulling her away from the vent as Zwei followed as both of them were now back in the Ladies Bathroom and soon out of it and back into the elevator.

"Weiss are you alright?" Stephen asked as Weiss hugged him as she started crying as he started patting her on the head letting her cry her heart out.

Xxxxx

This is bad." Yang muttered to herself as she see the dead and broken bodies of White Fang before the

"I'm Shirogane Schnee and this is my little sister Aryl Schnee. We and the Stalker Corps will be dealing with all of you just like your comrade right here. Since we know you after our sweet cousin Weiss and her boyfriend. And that I will not allow!" Shirogane roared in anger as he took his hand out his pocket as suddenly Jaune was hit by a very intense air pressure as he was knock back along with everyone else around him.

"What in the world was that?" Jaune said groaning in pain.

"That was fist combine with my semblance to make explosive glyphs." Shirogane replied.

"That no skills normally use by hunters or atlesian army!" Blake groaned in pain as she was a was nearby that explosion.

"It something I develop on my own." Shirogane replied as Aryl aim a arrow at the group and fire. The arrow fly true and landed in the middle of the group as a glyph soon started forming around it as everyone got out of the way as there was explosion of lighting.

"Shoot they dodge my lighting arrows." Aryl said

"You made it to obvious." Shirogane replied as the Stalkers aim there weapons which seem to be a odd rifles.

"We don't have time for them. We have to get to Ruby quickly." Yang said as Fidget raised her weapon which seems to be a Dust Launcher as she soon pulled the trigger as beam of fire dust stream out and hit the walls and surrounding area causing molten metal to fall down and actually block off there elevator access.

"Retreat!" Jaune called out as everyone soon started heading toward the staircase as Fidget kept on melting more of the surrounding area to give there chaser a harder time. Soon they started heading upwards.

Fidget soon started melting that particular door way as well to further stop any progress of chasing them.

"Okay that will take them a while to get through that." Fidget commented.

"They looked ready to kill plus they were toying with us at first to see how we react to things." Pyrrha said as they were two floors up when suddenly the door they seal up exploded as soon Stalkers Corps started walking through the ruin door as they started there march upstairs. Everyone else started opening fire on them hoping the incoming fire would cause them to take cover. But oddly they just seems to welcome it as some of them were struck down by bullets but they just kept on getting up and marching.

"These guys are not human!" Sol said as he his powersuit was in more combat mode as there was a added armor along with some thrusters. He open a palm and fire a blast of energy which struck the stairs that the marching force were taking which destroy it.

"Now to block it completely!" Fidget said as she fire a large orb of dust energy which slowly started to head toward the marching Stalkers who weren't even backing down.

"Oh shit everyone get into the next floor!" Jin exclaimed in shock as Nora whack a door open as everyone else pour right through that door when suddenly there was a loud explosion of fire. Everyone looked at Fidget in mute shock.

"What they weren't going to back down plus I doubt that didn't even put them down at all." Fidget replied as back in the stairway the rubble was started to move as a single hand punch it way through. The Stalker Corps were still activate.

"Anyway this floor is creepy, where are we in a laboratory?" Jaune asked as they were in a large creepy lab which seems to have various containers that hold something in them but they were all tinted in a way nothing can be seen out of them. Soon a door open up as Stephen walked in with Weiss.

"This is disturbing." Stephen commented.

"Maybe Ruby is in here?" Blake commented as everyone started walking around looking the lab as one of the container seems to went up right now as there was odd one that they all converge at that seems to have label attach to it.

"It say Santa Madre?" Yang said as Weiss looked into the container when suddenly disturbing image started flashing through her head.

"AAAHH!" Weiss cried out as she drop to the ground as everyone else went to her as they had a worried look on there face.

"What wrong?" Stephen asked

"I sorry! I sorry!" Weiss cried out as everyone tried to calm her down when Yang took notice there a set of stairs that seems to go up.

"Where that goes to?' Yang thought as she slowly started going toward the stairs. Weiss freak out soon ended as everyone took notice Yang was going upstairs as they all soon followed her. Soon they took notice they were in another room now as they see Ruby sleeping in that container of hers as she seems a bit different.

"Why is my sister wearing a bikini and having a figure to wear it so well." Yang said as Ruby was still in that bikini except she seems to gain a slight more fuller figure.

"Oh because she is about to take part in very important experiment today." Dr. Widow voice said as everyone looked at the source of the voice as Dr. Widow was standing in front of Ruby container just watching. It was actually kind of creepy. She wasn't pay attention to them.

"If you are part of any department please leave my laboratory." Dr. Widow said

"We don't work for you." Sol said pointing his weapon at Dr. Widow who took notice of them but instead of being frighten she seems to just smile.

"OHOHOHOHAHA!" Dr. Widow release a creepy laugh which kind of stun them all at the fact she just started laughing.

"What you doing to Ruby!" Yang shouted as this cause Ruby to wake up as she took notice of everyone else in the room as she eep and try to cover herself.

"All of you came thru my bottom lab right?" Dr. Widow asked

"Yes." Blake replied as Dr. Widow smiled.

"Open up the container and turn on the cameras." Dr. Widow said as she walked away as Ruby Glass Prison open up as the young huntress ran right into her sister arm. Dr. Widow soon enter inside a control booth.

Why in the world she just let us have Ruby?" Jaune asked

"Who cares about that she is safe right now." Jin replied as try to avoid looking at Ruby in a bikini.

"Ruby I so glad you're okay." Yang said to her little sister as Ruby sniffed her.

"Eh Yang why you smell so similar to those cookies and milk Dr. Widow gave me." Ruby commented.

"Because they were walking down thru the bottom lab before I even clean it up so all those extras stuff in the cookies and milk I made got on them and for some it making them more appealing. Release Subject Gamma also kill the lights." Dr. Widow said as the light turn off as soon Ruby Container went down before starting to bring something up. The elevator container stopped as they soon see red eyes as they hear a person groaning in pain.

"Did you brought in a injured person?" Blake asked as they soon can make out a face of a groaning young wolf Faunus .They realized the red eyes weren't coming from the face but more above it. Soon more of the it came into view as it was some kind of Wolf-like head but it wasn't a Beowolf at all. More of the creature body came into view at seems to be a massive Beowolf like creature as it had a large grotesque eye growing right out if it right shoulder as it had massive razor sharp claws. Also the wolf Faunus face was slowly sinking into it chest. The abomination soon roared. It was mix two tone roar one of the pain and terror coming from the Faunus. Another full of lust, rage and anger coming from the wolf head. Everyone was just speechless at the sight of this crime against nature.

"That is Subject Gamma. I always wonder what happen if a Faunus can truly become fully animal like. I heard some of my species can do it naturally or can truly pass themselves off as human until they bring there Faunus feature. But the question always remain in the back of my mind. What happen if you can make force another Faunus to adopt a trait they normally wouldn't have." Dr. Widow said as she laugh to herself.

"Wait you a Faunus and you did this another one of your kind?" Blake asked enrage.

"Isn't that what White Fang does to others Faunus if you not with them or you love human. You're just dead to them and don't give me that talk of it became extreme. Believe it or not Faunus and Human are so similar in though process that a group like white fang couldn't but help exist at all HAHAHA!" Dr. Widow started laughing insanely.

The beast looked around as it was sniffing the air. It eyes seems to be looking at Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora , Pyrrha , Fidget and Velvet.

"Why is he staring at us like that?" Pyrrha asked

"Yeah he look like one of those boy at school giving me perverted look." Velvet commented a bit creepy out.

"That because since all of you went thru the labs you got on you the same hormone product that Ruby has. Which make you all the more enticing. He really want to perform very horrible deeds to all of you girls but most likely Ruby will be getting it most of all." Dr. Widow said

"What did you say?" a lot of the guys said at once except for Jin while the girls looked disturbed by that. Jin took out his blade as he pointed it at the creature.

"You better back off, and quench any thoughts on touching Ruby, or you'll face an enemy like no other you've ever dreamed about!" Jin said in a very calm and cool voice except one can feel the silent rage of his.

"Jin?" Ruby said a bit stunned. The creature just roared at him.

The creature soon charged at the group as Sol open fire on it with his weapon as Ren with his Stormflower. Stephen also open fire with two revolvers as the creature just shrugged off the bullets. The girls soon open fire the creatures as well as Ruby hid behind Velvet who didn't had a range weapon.

Jaune, Yatshuhashi and Jin charged at the creature as the thing soon roared as it push them back. It then charged forward as it started slashing at them. Neo soon jumped forward and kick Subject Gamma right in face. Soon a blade appeared on her umbrella as she then stabbed it right into it freakishly large eye. The creature roared in pain as it started lashing out in pain as one of it claws was almost about to impale Weiss when Stephen push her out of the way as she was fully impaled by it claws!.

"Stephen!" Weiss scream in shock as some of his blood got on her as she know that was most likely a

killing blow as the abomination threw Stephen away as his corpse slip off it bloodstained claws. Suddenly Jin was right before the creature and it fell to pieces like it was cut by the very wind itself.

"Stephen why you did that!" Weiss cried out in sorrow. She barely knew the guy but he gave his life to her. But she wonder why.

"Am I dead or Am I alive?" a voice asked

"Alive?" Weiss replied

"So why are you crying Weiss I thought you didn't like me or you really are accepting of me being your boyfriend?" Stephen asked from behind Weiss as he was bleeding from his pores but he looked alright no wounds at all. Everyone else was a bit confuse but were just glad he was alright.

"Well we stop your plan for sure now?" Jaune said as suddenly everyone started slowly passing out.

"Nah but you move it along well enough." Dr. Widow said as she applied sleeping gas to the room.

"Dr. Widow we caught four Altas students that were about to barge in and put them in the bottom lab prisoner cells.." A lab assistant said.

"Lock them up with this group." Dr. Widow said as she soon walked away as she then press a button. Meanwhile at the bottom lab the green light on Santa Madra container which seems to be having a small countdown.

Xxxxx

Soon Ruby woke up in a cell. She was still in those bikini as she looked around. She took notice of a another girl waking up. She has short, rather curly orange hair that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wore an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

"Hello Ruby I so glad my friend is safe." Penny said

"Penny why you're here!" Ruby asked as she was surprise as she soon can hear other people voices.

"To come and rescue you of course silly." Penny answered her question.

"Why am I in a cell." Blake voice was heard except one can tell this happen to her before.

"Who are you?" a female voice asked

"I should be asking the same question." Blake replied

"Neon Katt." Neon said.

"Blake Belladonna." Blake said as she gave her name to Neon.

"Penny, Ciel and Leo where are you?" a male voice asked

"Kage I right here." Penny called out.

"This is not a by the book term of a rescue." another female voice commented.

"Wait a second weren't you trying to kill us earlier why you in here?" Yang voice asked

"Don't talk to my brother want we're doing here White Fang!" Aryl voice was heard.

"Aryl I have a funny feeling you jump the gun again. I apologized for my sister rash action toward all of you." Shirogane said

"Wait why you in here in the first place anyway?" Yang voice was heard.

"Don't know at all." Shirogane voice replied.

"I smell a lot of blood." a male voice said

"You right about that Leo." Kage replied

"Hey these doors are unlock?" Jaune voice was heard as soon everyone open up the doors as they can finally see each other.

There was some newcomers in the group as everyone looks at each other.

"I believe I should introduce myself. The name is Neon Katt." Neon said as she was young girl with light complexation who has green eyes and moderate red-orange hair done up in two ponytails with light blue streaks. As a feline Faunus, Neon physical trait is that of a tail covered with pink fur that becomes lighter toward the tip. Her outfit has a large range of bright colors. She wears a light blue tank top on top of a dark purple bra, dark purple short shorts under a pink combat mini-skirt and white belt with a yellow winking smiley face on the buckle. Two buttons are fixed to her tank top above her right b***, one purple with a cat design and another green one with a heart. She also has a white cat bell collar around her neck, a pair of bracers on her arms and pads on her shins and knees. She wears roller blades, which she also uses to move around. A tattoo of a shooting star with a red, green and yellow trail winds around her right arm.

"I'm Ciel Solei." Ciel introduce herself as she has dark skin, short, navy blue hair, and blue eyes. She also has a gold marking consisting of an oval shape surrounded by four smaller circles in the center of her forehead. She wears a blue beret, a plain gray button-down shirt with an asymmetrical collar, a blue combat skirt, and fingerless, elbow-length black gloves with a wristwatch on her left hand.

"Well hello all of you the name Flynt Coal." a young, dark-skinned man with dark brown hair and eyes said. He wears rectangular sunglasses and a dark fedora with a blue trim on his head, as well as an earring on his right ear. He also wears a dark vest over an untucked white dress shirt, with a loose tie wrapped around the collar. Completing his attire is a pair of dark dress pants, silver dress shoes and a dark glove on his left hand.

"Kage Tamashii it nice to meet you all." a Kage said as he was young men with tanned skin as he had blazing red hair and matching jacket plus pants.

"Leo Aurus." Leo simply said as he was fierce looking young man wearing arachic style of military uniform as he has golden eyes and golden blonde hair.

"And my name is Penny we came to help in the rescue effort." Penny said as Leo, Blake, Neon, Stephen, Jin, Fidget and Velvet started to smell something.

"Is that blood I smelling?" Kage commented.

"It so overwhelming?" Weiss commented as she could smell the blood.

"Let go find out. Ruby stay behind me since you still don't have your weapon." Jin said as soon everyone walked out of the holding area as they soon see a large amount of blood inside the underground lab and the rip open Santa Madre container.

"What ever was inside that container came out?" Jaune said a bit creep out as they see bits and pieces of various lab assistant all over the place.

"There is a trail of blood that seems to be going somewhere?" Velvet commented as everyone follow the blood trail as they manage to procure all of there weapon from the nearby by lockers. All of them were ready for what ever was causing this bloodshed. Soon they started moving upstairs following the trail.

"This is my father floor why it stopped over here?" Weiss commented as she open the door as they were in a huge office space which seems to have flicking lights and damage floors. Everyone enter Jacques Office as they see a body lying at a big desk.

"That the president he dead!" Shirogane said in shock as one can see Jacques bodies was severely mulitated like something half ate him or stab him to the point the stabbing was just mincing the flesh. Weiss was hearing the sound of flesh being chewed on.

"Is that someone being eaten?" Ruby asked as they all took notice of something being off about spot right next to Jacque body. The more they focus on it the more it almost seems like there sanity was starting to slip. Penny even felt off. Soon they were seeing women that looks like a adult verison of Weiss. She was wearing what looks like a more combat verison of Weiss normal outfit with added armor. She was holding what looks like a prototype verison of Myrtenaster. This is Yukishiro Schnee the mother of Weiss and she was chewing on a small limp phallus piece of meat as she shallow it. Weiss was staring at her when suddenly more disturbing images started filling her head. There was flash of A Young Weiss being surrounded by human bodies as they were completely butchered and Her Mother standing right before her as she was cutting off part of her flesh before forcing it into Weiss mouth. Suddenly Weiss find herself being surrounded by the mulitated bodies of everyone she known except her hands were caked in there blood and taste of copper on her mouth. She took notice she was standing over Ruby corpse holding a heart with part of flesh bitten off as Weiss shaking in terror and confusion.

"Join Us!" a odd melody female voice said.

"Please stop it! I sorry mommy! I sorry mommy!" Weiss started screaming in terror as suddenly the light flickered off for a bit and soon they were surrounded by Stalker Corp with Yukishiro standing before them before the lights flickered again as they vanish and Yukishiro place was taken by something that cause all of them scream out in terror as there mind couldn't process it before Yukishiro appeared again before the light flickered once more before vanishing. Soon a large screen that was behind the Jacques desk flicked on as it was showing every floor of the building with everyone being dead including the Knights of the Round being gone as well. It was just a blood bath. Soon a timer appeared as it was counting down.

"I don't know what the fuck is happening but I say let get out of here!" Kage said.

"But where?" Neon asked as she looked sick from seeing all this blood as they soon hear the elevator dinged as they rush toward it as they see a little Corgi in the elevator.

"Zwei you okay!" Ruby said happy as everyone got into the elevator as it started heading down fast. It was soon at the main lobby as they all made a break for it as Stephen was carrying Weiss now as he took notice she wasn't acting herself now since that freak out. They soon clear the building as the Tower soon exploded. The group kept on running as pieces of the tower fell down. They were soon at a safe distance as they looked at the collapsing tower.

"Why in the world that happen?" Jaune asked feeling sick yet again but took notice of the odd silence in the streets.

"I don't know that felt like pure insanity that just happen." Pyrrha replied as they see Coco and Foxy coming with both of the teacher.

"Are all of you alright?" Both Glynda and Professor Peach asked worried for there students.

"Yes we alright." Jin replied

"Why is Ruby in a bikini and have figure to wear it so well?" Peach asked

"Some crazy Scientist capture and did some kind of experiment on her." Yang said

"What! " Glynda said when suddenly siren were going off.

"That sound like a Tsunami alarm?" Penny commented

"We have to find higher ground and that be out of the city." Dr. Peach said as everyone started running.

Xxxxxx

At the Harbor a lot of people were starting to run as a massive tsunami was heading for the city. The tidal wave soon hit as the rushing water was causing massive flooding now as it was starting to get dark now. But one can briefly see large glow of something huge coming in with the tidal wave. Altas City was getting flooded as water levels were rising. Several people manage to get up on top of building rooftops while the unlucky ones were being sweep away by the flood. A lone Atlas Soldier who was survivor of his group that just got hit by the was holding a piece of boat wreck.

"Just need to get to dry land?" the Soldier thought as he didn't took notice of a brief glow as it was right underneath as felt something grabbed him before being dragged underwater.

Xxxxxx

Meanwhile the group actually made it to the top of a building as they watch the flood happen as more of the city was being engulfed by the tsunami. They can see debris and cars just floating.

"We barely made it out of there." Nora said as her clothes were wet.

"Still what happen?" Stephen asked.

"A Tsunami happen." Jaune said

"Altas hardly ever get Tsunami and if we do. We always give out warning in advance. Since natural disaster will bring in the Grimm." Ciel said

"Well someone drop the ball." Kage commented as everyone was soak and wet. They can see survivor standing on the other building rooftops.

"Everyone just stay calm. Alta Military will begin rescue operation so we just have to wait." Glynda said as they didn't take notice of a faint glow that went past there building.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile at a unknown location Dr. Widow was watching the whole event as she had a sick smile on her face. She was also covered in blood.

"Now the true experiment will begin. How humanity and Fanus-kind react when stuck in a disaster situation together. Will they raise up or will they all give into despair." Dr. Widow said to a familiar looking black smile with a red eye.

"That truly is the most greatest social experiment ever." Dr. Widow said as she started giggling to herself.

"Will they started killing each other?" Dr. Widow asked out loud with a demented smile.

"Band to together and survive Or let themselves be devour by my various subjects or anything that was brought up from the ocean HAHAHAHA!" Dr. Widow started laughing insanely now.

I hope everyone enjoy this chapter and can anyone guess any of the reference in this chapter. Or try to figure out what is this Weiss backstory going to be.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own RWBY that is own by the Rooster Teeth. Also don't own Bloodborne that is own by FromSoftware. Slenderman Mythos I do not own that belong to it creator. Stephen Tristan Duncan is own by Sleepless Demon. Leo is own by Magus

Team RWBY and JNPR reading horror books seems to have brought a extra layer of fear to the World of Remnant.

RWBY: Remnant Evil

Chapter 10: Escaping Disaster

Ruby and friends were still stuck on top of a building as they waited for rescue to come. All of them relaxing and started to doze off as the rescue party were exhausted from there little adventure in Schnee Company Tower. All of them started to drift off when something had hit the building they were on, shaking it to the core, and startling everyone; the sound of concrete cracking immediately alerted them of the true danger, the building was close to collapse, and that would meant death...

"We need to get out of here!" Ciel was the first to panic, for she knew that the current was too strong to even try to swim for a short distance.

"How?" Professor Peach asked, not less startled, but showing it less than the young girl.

"There, the next building is relatively close; we can use cables to make an impromptu bridge." Sol pointed to the next building.

"I can use my telekinesis to bring the electricity cables to us, but I can't reach as far as the next building to secure them." Glynda quickly stated, solving part of the problem, but pointing to the next.

"I can... I know I can, I just need a breather... and spare clothes..." Ruby tried to come to the rescue, but it was obvious that she was still weakened.

"No. I'll do it; just bring the cables, and I'll get them to the next building." Jin immediately interrupted Ruby, who simply smiled and nodded.

"And how are you planning on moving that far?" Leo asked, thinking on using his superior strength to send someone half the way.

"Well, he can fly." Yang said with what little humor she had left, making the others choke on spit at the sudden revelation.

It took only a couple of seconds for Glynda to tear apart the electricity cables that were at the side of the building, and a second more to tie them together in a long and resistant rope; Jin took one of the ends, and then turned around to make his uncanny leap.

"Here, we'll give you a boost." Yatsuhashi said as he and Leo stood together; then they joined their hands to make a human catapult.

"yeah, sure; why not?" Jin said with a cool smile, and then jumped into the hands of the large boys.

Yatsuhashi and Leo instantly recognized that something was different; Jin had felt weightless to them, no more heavy than a small feather, and when they launched him, he sailed through the air like a bullet. The entire group watched in astonishment as the light weight faunus kicked the air below him, making him perform a double jump, then he began to spin, moving forward faster, and downward slower, but he reached the water just a little bit from reaching the next building. Fear turned into surprise when the wolf faunus actually kicked the water, performing another jump without even getting his foot wet; once he touched the wall of the taller building, he simply began to make quick rolling jump on it, reaching the top in an instant.

"See? He can fly!" Yang said with a wink, not needing to see her sister to know she was blushing.

"I think it is more like falling with style." Jaune said in a sudden moment of jealousy, for he saw all the girls gawking.

Jin was quick to secure the cable, giving his friends a way to get out of the slowly collapsing building; once finished, he waved back at them, signaling that they were now able to cross.

"Miss Belladonna, you go first and help Jin hold the cable." Glynda immediately ordered, knowing that the cat faunus was perfectly capable of crossing the cable with no problem.

"Leo, you go too; we my need you strength on the other side." Penny ordered too, knowing that should the building didn't last long enough, someone will have to pull them all together.

"WAIT! Why the faunus first?!" Ciel asked in distress, wanting to be rescued ASAP.

"Ease of mobility." Kage answered, just when both feline faunus crossed the dangling cable... running over the line like it was a solid bridge.

"YIKES! Didn't know that faunus were able to do that!" Jaune shouted in surprise at seeing the display of agility, not that it came closer to what Jin did.

"Yes, well, not all faunus can do it..." Stephen said in the sidelines, knowing that his agility was no where close to do the same trick, while Sol just looked down in shame, knowing that he most likely be the last to cross due to his increased weight.

"Ok, light weights first." Professor Peach stated as she approached the cable, just to find that the ones to start climbing were Ruby and Ciel.

While the two girls started to cross cable bridge. Everyone started to hear a odd moan sound which was starting to come from the water. Everyone else looked over the edge as they see a odd glow which was a faint blue almost like one see a fire. The glow was starting to become more orange and red as it was heading toward another building which had survivors on it. The odd moan sound became more frightening as the glow crash right into the building as the people were at the edge as they fell into the water. Some of the people were fighting against the current now but one by one they were pulled under as water around there became a bit more red.

Moving thought the cable had been difficult to some, and downright painful to others; those with heavy equipment resented the ordeal of dangling in such terrible conditions, while those of lithe built were thankful for all those days of diet...

"I HATE THIS!" Neon screamed as she finally reached safety, as odd as it sounds, she was less agile than she had let on, mostly because she was too accustomed to her roller blades.

"I told you you needed to join me at jogging!" Flynt chastised her, while trying to regain his breath after the ordeal, for he wasn't exactly suited for such a work out.

"That's it, just a little bit more, don't give up, Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted after her team leader, for he was having a lot of trouble crossing the cable, being froze in fear quite a few times.

"Hurry up, boys!" Nora screamed to the last pair in the other side; Sol and Stephen had stayed behind for their capabilities, one felt partially out of danger, the other feared that he was too heavy to risk the integrity of the cable.

"You go first, Stephen, I'll be right behind you." Sol offered, knowing that as long as Stephen had a line to hold on, he would be fine.

"Fine, but I want to see you climbing right after me." Stephen shot back, and then began to move with the cable, turning back every now and then to ensure that his companion wasn't playing martyr.

"Guys! Something is coming!" Jaune screamed as he noticed the glow heading in the direction of the building they were in a few minutes ago.

"GUYS! QUICKLY!" Fidget yelled full force when she understood the danger her teammates were in. They can hear the odd moan which seems to be mix in with a human moan and scream of anguish while the glow started to become more orange now.

Stephen and Sol were right in the middle of the way to the next building when the glow reached the building they had been not too long ago, the structure trembled, and the gave in; Sol had just a second to cut the cable before it could drag him and his friend to their doom, leaving him with only little cable to hold on.

"Stephen! Sol!" Jin shouted as he saw his friend plummeting to the water below, Stephen had managed to stay over the water, but Sol was submerged.

'Good thing this suit has a rebreather...' Sol though as he slowly began to climb, however he soon detected an approaching light; when he turned to look at the source, he saw nothing but a gigantic mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, and it was on fire.

'Not like this! NOT LIKE THIS!' Sol thought in absolute despair, knowing that there was no way for him to climb fast enough to evade the monster; and then, when everything seemed lost, he was pulled out with gargantuan strength.

"GGHHAAAAA!" Sol and Stephen screamed as they soared through the air, painfully landing on the roof, along their friends.

"Do you think we pulled too fast?" Yatsuhashi asked to the large blond.

"I don't think we'll hear complains." Leo replied with total neutrality, although a small smirk denoted that he had enjoyed the opportunity to show off.

"I almost got eaten." Sol said as everyone can hear him breath deeply.

"Did you saw what was producing that light?" Glynda asked

"All I saw was just a gigantic mouth with razor sharp teeth. Plus it was also on fire." Sol replied

"Yeah what ever it was just defy most kind of logic with it being alive and on fire while underwater as well." Stephen said.

"Well it seems to be leaving right now. But we should keep on moving since these building are not going to be safe against this unknown entity." Dr. Peach said

Xxxxx

While this tsunami event was happening several of Atlas Military Airship were flying overhead surveying the destruction that the natural disaster was bringing on to the city. Inside the largest of the Airship several Atlas Soldiers were manning various control consoles. While a overlooking those soldiers was a man who was wearing a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie, and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in gray. His hair is black, with some silver and gray areas, while his eyebrows are solid black. He has a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow. This is General James Ironwood. Leader of Atlas Military and Holder of Two Seats in Alteisan Council.

"Give me sitrep on everything that happening below?" Ironwood asked one of the soldiers.

"A lot of the city is still flooded. There numerous report of all of the citizen taking refuge on the rooftops. We having Bullhead making rescue operation." another officer said who briefly stopped for a second.

"I just received report of that the Bullhead that went to pick up the council members have suddenly vanish off our radar." the officer said to Ironwood.

"Did any of the other Bullhead pilots saw want happen?" Ironwood asked

"One pilot briefly saw what he thought was a odd explosion that leap out of the water and took the Council Bullhead down." the officer said

"We found a large number of citizen stranded on a building a Evac Airbus is moving in to rescue them." the officer said

"We will accompany them." General Ironwood said as the Airship soon started heading toward that location as they can see a lone airbus picking up the survivors. When Ironwood took notice of a odd glow in the water which turn from a blue to a fiery orange as suddenly something erupted out of the water as it looked like a moving explosion. But Ironwood took notice it was somekind of large whale-like creature that was fire as it came crashing down on that airbus taking it, the survivors and the building down into the murky depths.

"That creature defy logic." Ironwood commented amazed by such a creature.

"General want was that thing?" the officer asked

"I don't know what it is but signal the other airships in the fleet. We going to capture that thing." General Ironwood said

"Yes sir!" everyone on the ship said at once.

'That creature can be very useful but we do have to stop it from attacking the citizen." Ironwood thought in his head as the Airship started tracking the glow.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile the group were steady making there way to the outskirt of the city. There was still terrible flooding in some areas. But one can tell it not as dangerous as the central area. Ruby was still feeling embarrassed by this whole thing. She glanced at Jin hoping he wasn't staring at her. She can tell alot of the guys were not paying attention to her as it mostly out of respect for her. Plus with what she almost about to be put thru as well if none of them didn't came to save her. But still traveling across the rooftop and still feeling that effect of want ever that crazy Dr. Widow put into her body.

"So how far until we out of the city?" Ruby asked Glynda as everyone else was on the look out for that tattletale glow of that unknown creature.

"It will take a while but at this rate I believe we be able to get out in no time." Glynda reassuringly said to Ruby as she moved a Schnee Company Logo sign into position. She got it into position as everyone quickly cross it as they kept on moving toward safety and to keep a good distance from that creature.

Xxxxxx

Two hours have pass as the flood water was starting to return back into the ocean as water level were dropping. Several Atlas Airship were flying over a district where majority of Atlas Dust were stored and process at. One can see a faint glow which was starting to follow the flood water. The creature was returning to the ocean.

"There the creature." General Ironwood muttered to himself.

"We got the target in sight." A officer said

"Are the Capture Ships ready?" General Ironwood asked the officer.

"Yes and the nets are ready." the officer replied.

"Good then start the operation." General Ironwood said as soon several of the airship which were carrying a large net started moving forward as they lower it to the ground almost like a large fishing net as it started passing through the water as soon the large net soon ensnare there target as whale-like creature started struggling in the specialized net as one can see the intense glow of the creature light as the water was receding more faster now as more of the creature body was becoming expose as the water level kept on getting lower. Soon the creature was starting to enter into a lethargic state as the fire on it body was now gone as the airships soon started to lift the net upward as they started carrying it lethargic body now.

"Operation is a success. Now prepare to take this creature to secure holding area." General Ironwood ordered as the fleet started to move out with there cargo.

'This creature will be become a very useful weapon." General Ironwood thought in his head as he know they going to have to deny this creature existence to the public and most likely keep some witness quiet as well.

While the creature was being carried away there was actually a damage earlier cause by the flood to the Dust Processing plant which normally sent some of it waste byproduct up into the atmosphere. Critic say Dust ran off might be toxic for the environment as breathing in Dust to much will cause health problems. But Schnee company normally pay off health inspector or because it was just Faunus getting sick. But that run off going into the atmosphere has a hidden danger. If one were to have microscope one can see a single cell organisms making there way down to the processing plant.

Xxxxxx

"I can't run anymore more." Ruby said as she was exhausted and her feet were hurting from constantly moving across so many rooftops without proper shoes. She was luckily that she didn't got cut on anything sharp during all this. While everyone else was exhausted as well.

"I think it a best idea not to move anymore we might make the building tilt more." Yang groaned as all of them were on top of a tilting building which is why they were not moving at all.

"I can't believe we ran out of buildings to run to. I thought we be able to get out of the city by now." Dr. Peach said

"We just have to be calm." Glynda said

"But how we going to get out of this?" Jaune asked

"I don't think anyone even notice we out here." Ciel said as suddenly they took notice of a large bullhead approaching them as it landed and Ozpin walked which surprise them.

"I so glad all of you are safe. When I saw news reports of that a Tsunami happened. I came over here quickly to get all of you." Ozpin said as all of them found that odd but didn't care as they just went on bullhead.

'Ironwood you messing with something you don't even know and you want to weaponize it." Ozpin thought with a shake of his head.

"Anyway I would suggest all of you get a vacation time, maybe try a island get away." "Ozpin said as he went into the bullhead as it took off and headed back to Beacon Academy while the Atlas Students and Neo just went along for the ride as they were to tired to tell him to drop them back at the Academy or outskirt of Atlas.

Xxxxxxx

"You want me to move out?" Dr. Widow asked the slime as it seems to respond.

"You're right the main objective is complete already. Plus the Social Experiment will be continuing with what the devastation the of the flood bring. It going into stage 2 and it might become more with what General Ironwood plan on doing with unknown lifeform." Dr. Widow replied to the slime who replied back.

"Yes Schnee Company is taken care of and with Jacques death and the lost of a lot of staff plus the tower. Company will suffer heavy loss since Jacques in his bid to abuse and control his family. Never name any of them official heir of the company. They get the fortune but the company is finish for sure. Still thank you for asking Araneae Corporation to help you out. I even got to study the Sliver Eye a bit." Dr. Widow said as the slime glow.

"Yes she was rescue by her friends." Dr. Widow replied as the Slime glow a bit brighter now.

"I bid you farewell then Ms. Salem." Dr. Widow said as the slime just plain vanish from sight.

I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. Also thank you Magus for helping out in this chapter with yours scenes.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own RWBY that is own by the Rooster Teeth. Also don't own Bloodborne that is own by FromSoftware. Slenderman Mythos I do not own that belong to it creator. Stephen Tristan Duncan is own by Sleepless Demon. Leo is own by Magus

Team RWBY and JNPR reading horror books seems to have brought a extra layer of fear to the World of Remnant. Rated M for violence and gore plus some dark themes as well.

RWBY: Remnant Evil

Chapter 11: Behind the Scenes

Flying high into sky was Airbus which was heading towards Vacuo. Professor Peach and Glynda were traveling with Ruby and Company. Including the Atlas team and Schnee cousin. Including Neo is there as well. All of them were on 2 months fully paid vacation to Vacuo and island chain.

Okay all of you know Ozpin gave us 2- month vacation off due to want happen in Atlas. Even gave it to ones not part of Beacon Academy. But even thought we are on Vacation I do not want any of you slacking off on your learning. That goes even for you Atlas Students. So while you in Vacuo region learn about it." Professor Peach said to everyone.

"We understand Professor Peach." Penny said

"Ruby are you alright?" Glynda asked Ruby as she was wearing clothes again as they were kind of a tight fit but they still fit on her as she still have that new figure of hers now.

"We be landing at Oasis Island which is a wonderful vacation spot. I know a lot of you brought the proper outfit for this occasion" Professor Peach said as all the girls nodded there head.

Meanwhile at Salem location she was staring at a slime except she had a angry look on her face. One that show pure disappointment.

"How can you not have recruited the orphan known as Emerald yet." Salem asked as the slime glowed

"You went to pick the assassin first but turn out he dead and his son Mercury decide to join you after he killed his father." Salem asked.

"I told you since Emerald is a orphan and also one would call a street rat. She most likely been collecting various money to move out of her situation. She most likely in a another country right now. You better find a some way to correct this problem or else I will believe you not really up for this task I gave to you Cinder. Also getting his son to join is not good enough it would have been better if you got both." Salem said in a very scolding tone of voice as the slime eye dim showing that the connection been turn off.

"The other humans are more competent then her. I thought she was competent but she ruin that one chance to secure a powerful asset. I hope she doesn't mess anything else up or else I going to be needing a vacation." Salem said as he calm personality was returning to her.

"I just hope she doesn't do anything else stupid that will jeopardized taking the Fall Maiden power." Salem said as she as decide to check up on her various children.

Xxxxxxx

In a unknown location in Vale there was a young girl with light brown complexion, with short, straight brown hair. She had a beauty mark below her left eye. She used to wear a long, green hooded cloak on top of an off-white blouse with a brown vest, corset and pants. She also had a gold bracer on her left arm, two gold bracelets on her right wrist and a pair of golden armored boots. She had a golden pauldron on her right shoulder as well as a shoulder strap with some pouches slung diagonally across her body. She have a slight figure. She was also holding a staff that seem to be resting on her back one end having a purplish black crystal and the top half having a red one. She was taking a relaxing stroll down the country side.

"Okay I handle that Murder of Nevermore well enough. But that man Qrow did told me to be careful since he believe someone might be after me?" the girl said

"Still why do have a sense of foreboding?" the girl asked herself as she looked around.

"Okay keep calm Amber. No one not around." Amber mutter to herself as she then took notice of two people in the road in front of her. One of them was a pale, well-built young man with gray eyes and, while draped in shadow, somewhat sliver gray hair,partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He also wears a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body. He was wearing long pants as well.

The other one was a women who has ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, while her fingernails are painted dark red. She also wears lipstick and violet eye shadow. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. She wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She wears a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. On her upper back, in the keyhole of her dress, she has a black tattoo of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside.

"Who are you?" Amber asked the two that was before her?

"Why would we tell you when you be dead soon and your power mine." the women said as the tattoo on her body started to glow. Amber eye started to glow in a fiery orange as she had staff out at ready while the men charged at her.

The boy had leaped at her with a flying kick, to which Amber evaded with a small side-step, that had allowed her to see the wide canons on his boots, the woman though, didn't left her with enough time to analyze it further.

"Die!" The Woman shouted as she attacked with a pair of curved blades, just to have them parried to the side with a swift movement of Amber's staff, a quick pull on her hands and a spin on Amber's body made them switch places, leaving the boy with a very small window to stop his kick.

"I don't know who you are, but if this is some kind of joke, I recommend you to drop it, and leave before you get hurt." Amber demanded in a rather harsh tone, still unsure on how much force she should use.

"She is faster than I thought." The boy commented, as if not caring to be heard.

"Really? I was told that your father could be even faster." The woman retorted, making the boy see red.

"I'm just warming up." The boy replied before breaking in a sprint, charging against Amber with reckless abandon.

"That isn't going to work." Amber said as she prepared to take the boy down, but upon reaching her, he evaded the staff, and then began to spin on his shoulder, while wildly kicking away dust rounds with no apparent target in mind; Amber had no chance to pay attention though, for she instantly had to parry the woman once again.

"All that power. Wasted on just leisure strolls. Unforgivable!" The woman said with venom on her voice with every strike she delivered, greatly confusing the autumn maiden.

"What are you talking about?" Amber asked as she blocked each and every strike, not failing to notice certain feeling in the air, a sensation of dread.

"Of all the villages razed while you were picking flowers less than a mile away!" The woman shouted now, shocking Amber, who almost dropped her staff at such words; the feeling of guilt numbed her for an instant, making her forget about what the boy was doing an instant ago.

"What?!" Amber gasped at the revelation, knowing very well that for each success in her mission, there was a failure that Ozpin helped to hide... then she heard howling noises, making her turn in time to watch an incredible large amount of dust rounds raining on her; the heavy impacts made a large explosion, lifting dirt and forming a cloud that momentarily blocked the view.

"And that is how you do it!" The boy shouted with glee, proud of his handiwork, yet the woman was far from relaxed.

"Don't let you guard down, Black; we are far from done, and I don't think she is..." The woman began his reprimand when the cloud cleared, showing the autumn maiden with barely a scratch on her clothes, and the fury of the gods reflected on her glowing eyes.

"Black... that is a name I will remember; but for now, I'll have to punish you for using that lowly trick on me." Amber said with an echoing voice, while lightly levitating a couple of inches from the ground.

"THE FUCK?!" The boy shouted in disbelief, for that technique was enough to kill even his defuncted father, yet this woman was literally unharmed.

"Was your father drunk AND ill when you killed him?" The woman whispered her question to the boy, which made him dash forward to try again.

"Not this time." Amber calmly replied while she swept the legs of the boy, with enough force to break bones... although that didn't happen.

"What?!" Amber shouted in disbelief, which turned into anger when she noticed that the now torn pants revealed mechanical legs.

"I'm not leaving without my prize." The woman's voice was the only warning Amber had to defend herself; two arrows were hastily deflected with the staff, while the third left a small wound on her shoulder, she quickly noticed that the weapon ignored aura.

"I don't know who you are, but I can't let you walk away after this." Amber stated as she surrounded herself with power, and went into the offensive.

Amber began her assault with a simple strike, which sent the woman skidding a whole yard by sheer force, then she added a flurry of blows, making the woman buckle under the pressure; the woman tried to retaliate, but quickly found her bow broken, only usable as dual blades now, which barely helped her to hold the staff at bay for a short moment. Amber knew better than to just let these people beaten, she finally recognized the feeling around the woman, she was one with the enemy, so she needed to be removed; all self-restraint forgotten, Amber quickly swatted the blades away, and in a swift move, attempted to execute the woman with the pointy end of her staff.

"NO!" The woman screamed as she barely stopped the staff from piercing her skull, but her hold on the weapon was weak, and Amber kept pushing down, full intent on ending the source of evil; the struggle didn't last too much, because as slowly as it was moving, the tip of the staff finally met the eye of woman...

"BLACK!" The woman screamed in agony as her eye was destroyed, making Amber to momentarily stop due to her memory kicking in about the other opponent; heavy and fast footsteps made her turn to the side, just in time to see a pair of boots trying to meet her face.

"AAHHH!" Amber screamed as the dust rounds exploded on her eyes, her barrier had prevented any damage, but the blinding light had left her disoriented; a second later, she felt someone trying to get a hold of her, and she reacted by trying to stab in the general direction of her aggressor.

"GHA!" The pained yelp of the boy meant that she had found a target, although now her staff was stuck.

"Hold her fast!" The woman shouted, making Amber grimace in her blinded state; she turned her head to the source of the yell, managing to slightly opening one eye, and getting a blurry image... of a bloodied woman, holding what appeared to be a large insect on her hand.

Amber reacted on instinct, on a feeling of absolute dread, letting go of her staff, and jumping to the side; the curses coming out of the woman seemed to indicate that the insect was meant to do something terrible to her, and the fact that she was still unable to see, making the idea of continuing a hazard. As fast as Amber could, she took a device she was holding in her belt, fumbling with it for a second to activate it; Ozpin never explained what it really was, but he told her that should she needed to retreat in a pinch, the artifact would allow her to do so.

"What?!" The woman shouted as a blinding light surrounded the autumn maiden, and a second later, she was gone.

"Where the fuck did she go!" the women shouted in pain and fury as her eye that Amber stab out was still bleeding as some of the eye jelly was leaking out.

"Just get this fucking staff out of my left arm Cinder!" Black shouted in clear pain as Amber didn't took her staff with her and left it embedded in his arm as the black dust crystal was shining now as his arm started to adopt a reddish black tone of color. It was a Toxin Dust normally use to deal with pest or to weaken very strong Grimm. Black arm was started to become severely inflamed as he can feel his muscle starting to melt in there.

"Mercury don't agitate that wound. You just going to spread the toxin more into your blood and I suggest you don't..." Cinder didn't get to finish her warning as Mercury pulled out the Staff as it fell to the ground but in the process it unhooked the Toxin Dust Crystal which looked very sharp as odd liquid was coming out.

"The pressure is gone." Mercury said as he then took notice his arm actually looked worst now as it look like it was literal being rotten off. Which was why he wasn't feeling any pain. Cinder suddenly slash off Mercury rotten arm completely off.

"What the fuck!" Mercury shouted in pain as he was bleeding badly.

"I was trying to tell you before you did the stupid thing that toxin dust have to carefully or else it release all the toxin into your system. So I had to cut off your arm to save your life." Cinder said as she when suddenly both of them were teleported as they appeared right in front of Salem.

"What happen to both of you two?" Salem asked in none to happy voice.

'I so going to take a self impose vacation after this.' Salem thought in her head.

"Cinder had the idea to attack this odd women known as a Maiden. We had the upper hand until she cause that lady to flip out and ripped out her eye and stabbed a toxin dust crystal into my arm. She then cut it off." Mercury said

"I guessing the Maiden gotten away didn't she Cinder." Salem asked in unfriendly tone of voice as Cinder cried out in pain as a new eye was forming in her empty eye socket. Mercury took notice they were in hall as he seems a lone male drinking tea.

"Anyway meet your associate Adam Taurus of the White Fangs." Salem as the tall man had red hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back is brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance is the mask he wears, which obscures his eyes and upper face. His Faunus heritage appears to be that of a bull, as two horns can be seen on either side of his head. His mask is whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, flame-like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side, presumably to allow for vision. Adam was wearing long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design. He wears long black pants and black shoes that are red on the bottom, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the letter Ω.

"Anyway I will be taking Mercury to Dr. Widow. You two don't cause any problems." Salem said as she grabbed Mercury before vanishing as Cinder was still crying out in pain as Adam looked at her as he brought out a picture of Blake Belladonna before looking at the picture and then at Cinder. He soon got up as he approached Cinder.

"You look so much like my darling Blake. So beautiful and with striking familiar eyes." Adam said

"Eh that sweet." Cinder replied a bit weird out.

"Salem promise the return of my disobedient mate. My dirty and wild kitten will soon be back with me." Adam said in perverted way.

"Eh yeah." Cinder said as realized Adam trying to touch her hair as she move back a bit.

"But when do have my rebellious wild cat of mate back with me. I going to pound some obedience into her so she never run away again. actually if she was defiled by someone else. I will make sure to purify her body so while." Adam said as Cinder realized what she in right now.

'Okay I just have to excuse myself away from him.' Cinder thought as she was preparing to get away from this perverted men.

"Cinder do you hear me right now? Since you couldn't complete your mission to get the Fall Maiden and almost getting yourself killed in the process. I decide to take steps to make sure your useful bloodline and semblance wouldn't be lost by consequent stupidity." Salem said in her head with a very disappointed tone of voice.

"You don't mean!' Cinder asked a bit afraid now.

"What I mean you just going to let this very remarkable and more useful warrior procreate with you. Unless you want it to be with Tryian?" Salem voice said expect it drop all the pleasant tone and had a predator vibe. Adam was stroking Cinder face as his smile widen as his hands start to go lower as he doesn't feel resistance coming her.

xxxxx

Amber appeared at odd location as she looked around confuse by want was happening. She took notice she was at a tropical island. But she looked cautiously around of anymore danger.

"I at some kind of tropical paradise?" Amber commented as she started walking around.

xxxxxx

Meanwhile the Vale airship just arrived at the port as everyone started to disembarked. They landed at island known as Paradise Isle which were series of island design for vacation. There was also a airport that goes to Vacuo if people want to visit the desert continent.

"So this is infamous Paradise Isle?" Weiss commented.

'I surprise she actually got over all that or she hiding it?' Stephen thought in his head as he looked at Weiss.

"Yes and I hope everyone is ready to have a good time." Glynda said as they all headed for the resort hotel.

"Anyway this island also have wonderful blacksmith forges so if any of you want to check if your weapon is in tip-top shape just go visit one of them." Professor Peach said as Pyrrha was looking at Jaune as she started developing ideas on want to do. Both Pyrrha and Jaune were wearing causal outfit for this environment.

"Anyway I having all of you be bunk up by Boy and Girl configuration." Professor Peach said as everyone eye widen in surprised

"What?" everyone said at once.

"Yup and here is each of your assign partners." Professor Peach said handing out a paper to everyone as they all started standing with there partners. They took notice of a female photographer waking toward them. She had Ginger color hair and orange eyes.

"Pyrrha it so wonderful to see you here and I was looking for girls to model in and it seems you have a lot of expectation beauty with you this time." the women said

"Oh hello Ginger." Pyrrha said as she spotted the photographer/reporter and she can see her crew as well approaching.

Xxxxxx

Meanwhile back at Beacon Academy at Ozpin Office. Ozpin was looking at Gascoigne Axe. One can see a faint runic marking embedded in the blunt axe blade. Ozpin had a look of curiosity on his face. When suddenly Qrow walked into the office.

"Is it right have such a weapon existing?" Qrow asked.

"You thinking of your sister when you saying aren't you?" Ozpin replied Qrow was silent.

"Yes it is alright to let it exist." Ozpin said as Qrow walked away as one never took notice of the faint static sound that emitted from Ozpin body.

I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. I had help from my best buddy Magnus who help made some of the scenes. I hope none of you weren't offended by the dark part of the chapter.


End file.
